


Danganronpa Despair class Another Episode AU

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: What happens to Komaru Naegi if the 78th class fell into despair





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl was bagging on the door, calling for her help, her normal routine. 

Her is Komaru Naegi, an exceedingly normal female high school student living in an abnormal day life. 

She been trapped in her room for almost a year. She doesn’t know who imprisoned her, or why.

Her story ended, before it even began. She doesn’t have hope that something will ha-

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

“Huh, who’s there?”

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

She ran to the door, and started to cry for help.

“PLEASE, HELP ME, PLEASE LET ME OUT! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE, I DON’T-

Before she can finishing pleading, three claw-like blades cut through the metal doors. She backed up as the door was ripped out and a large black and white bear, with an evil gleam on his face.

Komaru was ran around the room, being chased by the bear. Luckily she escaped, only to find the building on fire. She ran to the elevator, as the bear was getting closer.

“Come on, come on, come on, come one!”

Then the door open revealing a group of men. In front a pale man in a grey suit with an orange striped tie, holding a megaphone to her face.

“You might wanna duck for this.” said the man

He pulled the trigger and a ball of blue energy that sent the bear flying.

“My apologies, hello, you must be Komaru Naegi, I’m Nagito Komeda, Future Foundation 14th division”

“U-um”

“Please, try to stay calm as we get you out. Future Foundation got information about a prisoner in here”  
“Future Foundation?”

“Yes, but speaking of which. What are these Monokumas doing here? It doesn’t matter, with each destruction, they’ll just become another stepping stone for hope to shine against despair.”

“Um, what are you talking about?”

‘Never mind that, it’s to covenant that a riot started as we show up, so this might be a trap.”

“A riot?”

“Yes, a riot broke out before we came, so the intel must have been a trap.”

“What is going on, what was that black and white bear thing?” 

“You mean you have no idea what's going on?”

She nodded.

“Very well, I’ll just tell you later, now-”

Before he could finish, more bears came and attack the men.

“There more of them, what should we do?”

He handed her a extra Megaphone.

“I’d say you should get out of here. That is a gun made from Future Foundation, that shoot electromagnetic waves. Read the instructions with the gun. I’ll distract them to give you hope in running to another Member inside the restaurant. Now go." Komaru ran to elevator, and went down as she her last glimpse of Nagito Komeda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy and left a few thing out, but I wanted to get to the interesting parts.

Komaru ran into the streets of Towa City. Fire and Destruction, Blood and Gore, Death and Despair. Monokumas ravage the streets, killing everyone in sight. Komaru saw the restaurant.

“Can I help you?” said a waitress.

“BEAR, BEARS EVERYWHERE, CALL THE POLICE!”

“Calm down-”

A monokuma crashed through the window, killing everyone in the restaurant. When she looked at the TV, she saw was a group of kids, playing with the corpse of the news reporter. 

Komaru found the member, who told her to get to a helicopter outside.

When she got to the helicopter, she was ambushed by monokumas. The helicopter went out of control as it came crashing down. Waiting there, was an army of monokumas, but she blacked out before she knew what would happen to her.

Komaru woke up, she was in a prison cell.

“So you're awake, now.” said a feminine voice across the room.

When she turned, she saw a pale woman, wearing a blood red sequin dress with a bright red familiar symbol, long, black, fingerless  gloves, with a silver claw like finger cover, and a blackish-reddish feather boa. Her hair was in a short ponytail, with two tendrils of hair in front, and wooden hairsticks holding it.

“You look tired, dear.”

“Who are you?”

“I prefer not to say, I’m just a ‘Banker’ of sorts.”

She looked into Komaru eyes. She saw in “Banker” eyes, red and gleaming with something sinister.

“I heard this city was a safe haven, but the riots. And in the end, I was capture by them, and to think, they think a gambler, such as I, would be a good financier, that's just funny, but aren’t bankers, lying thieves.” Banker said with a chuckle.

“U-um”

“My apologies, but let me hear your story, I’m quite interested in how you got here. You were asleep for two days.”

“Two days!” Komaru cried in disbelief

“Two days, dear, and enough time for the world to change into anarchy.”

“What's going to happen to me?”

The Banker paused for a moment, and let out a sigh.

“Sorry, but I don’t honestly know. You seem like the most normal person I’ve ever met.”

“U-um.”

“I know it’s a bit confusing, but it's my own opinion, I don’t know how you're related to… nevermind, I’ll just give this back to you.

The banker handed back Komaru her gun, with a only one type of special round.

“T-The hacking gun.”

“My, my dear, you sure stutter a lot. But sorry I took it, the weapon, interest me. But sadly, It became a little, less powerful than it was before, but I’m sure you’ll upgraded it later.”

Banker started walked to door.

“This is your first test, we’ll be waiting for you on the other side, and remember keep that gun a secret, if you don’t wanna die.”

When Komaru finished the test, she was confronted by five kids, the same kids from the TV. 

“Welcome, big sis.”

The kids, the Warriors of Hope, explained that they want to play a game, but it seemed like a hunt. Before she can do anything a small black bracelet was attached to her hand, and behind her was a familiar face.

“Sorry dear, but I can’t defy the Warriors of Hope.”

“Good job, Banker, now explain to her what that is.”  said Monaca

“This device is given to the Targets of this game. If you try to remove it, well the results would be unpleasant.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Alright, now we're ready.” said Masaru

“I can’t wait to play.” said Jataro

“We’re going to have so much fun” said Kotoko

“Hey, remember, let's save it for when it started.” said Nagisa

“Wait this doesn’t-

Before she could finish, Komaru was dropped into a hole, which led to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Komaru was falling from the sky, as the parachute was activated. She landed on a building, but she started to hear a faint robotic sound, as she hid under her chute.

“Please help me, Please help me, Please help me, Please help me, Please help me ,Please help me.” as she cried.

*SLASH*

Komaru looked up to she two monokuma fighting a young pale woman with silver hair that was braided into two, in a dark turquoise vest, light grey pants, wielding a sword. She countered the first both of them and swiftly slashed the first one throat, before slicing the seconds one forehead. Both fell to the ground with a thud.

The woman then looked behind her and saw Komaru.

“Who are-”

Before she could finish another monokuma jumped at her, but she managed to react quick enough as she blocked its claws. But the two dead monokumas blew up, leaving a large puff of smoke.

When Komaru opened her eyes, she saw the dismember claw crawling towards her, but it was stabbed to the ground before it could get to her.

“I’ll ask you again, who are.” the woman said as she pointed the sword towards Komaru neck.

“PLEASE DON’T HARM ME, MY NAME IS KOMARU NAEGI, I WAS A PRISONER HERE!”

Then a dozen laughs came, all coming from an army of monokumas, from all around them.

“There’s more!”

The woman grabbed Komaru arm and ran into a corner.

“When I heard there was millions of monokumas here, I never expected this, but I prefer them over the one that talks more.”

“U-Umm, are you here to rescue me?”

The woman look at, with red eyes that looked at her with caution.

“I guess I am now, Komaru was it?”

“Yes, Komaru Naegi.”

“Hmm, I was looking for you, but where Nagito?”

“He stayed behind, fighting the monokumas.”

The woman looked down with her fingers on her forehead, obviously mad.

“Idiot, able to escape a killing game, and now he does this, I don’t why I’m stuck with him.” 

“U-Um are you talking about?”

“Nothing important, and by the way, my name is Peko Pekoyama, Future Foundation 14th Division.”

“H-Hello Peko, how did you find me anyway?”

“I had a guide of sort.”

Then a small clanging sound came from the vent they were near.

“There you are.” said Peko as she grabbed something from the vent.

What Peko grabbed was a leg of woman wearing  tattered dress and round glasses. Her hair flowed freely. But the most noticeable part was a small black bracelet on her right hand.

“This is Toko Fukawa, she also prisoner. She told me where the prisoners landed, and here we are now.”

“Why did you bring me out here! The monokumas are going to find me with you!”

“U-Uh hello, Toko, I’m Komaru Naegi.”

“Huh, so you're Dekomaru Naegi?”

“Komaru actually.”

“Whatever, I have no idea how you related to Makoto.”

“Wait, you knew my brother.”

The monokumas were getting closer as they speak.

“Look, Toko, if you want to hide here, then hide. I’ll take care of the monokumas”

“I’m coming with you, I have this” Komaru said as she showed the megaphone.

“Do you even know how to use that?’

“I used it many times before this.”

“Then let's go, Naegi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not shipping Peko/Nagito, it's not going happening


	4. Chapter 4

After Peko and Komaru fought had to catch their breath. Toko came out of her hiding spot.

“Th-That was all of them, right?” she asked

“Yes…..I believe so.” said Peko

“.....Amazing….That was amazing!” said Komaru

“Where did you learn how to fight with a sword?”

Peko looked at her, while sheathing her sword.

“Lets just say I had training before.”

“But that wasn’t like normal moves, you were so fast that it's inhuman!”

“I’ll just leave it at that, but we should get going.”

As they left through the building, they found out a few things about where they’re are.

“Is this a hospital?” 

“Stay close, and be careful.” said Peko unsheathing her sword from her bag

They walked halls to find a strange shutter.

“This wasn’t here when I got here, what is the meaning of this, Fukawa?”

“I don’t know, but it’s useless, we can’t even go down.”

“You mean we can’t open it?”

“It’s impossible, there’s no power.”

“We’ll have to look for the switch.”

As they looked for the switch, they found a group of dead bodies.

“T-They’re….dead...right.”

“Oh God, it’s so bloody!” said Toko

Peko looked at the bodies, looking for a clue of some sort.  
“We have to keep moving.”

They kept moving until, they found what looking for.

“There the generator, now how are we gonna make it move?”

Komaru pulled out her gun and shot a green ball, what made the power come back on.

“Good work, Naegi.” said Peko

“Thanks.”

They quickly got to the stairs, but something was waiting for them.

“Look out there more monokumas.”

And they fought until met a strange kid wearing a helmet.

“I’ve seen this kid before!”

“Don’t get confused, Naegi, all these kids seem to be wearing these helmets.”

“Huh? Really, why?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that they're working with the monokumas to kill adults.”

“What!”

“Yah” said Toko “Kids killing adults… I don’t know what to think.”

“Either way, we can’t hurt them, they’re still children.” said Peko

“Hey, what's that box over there?”

“Be careful Naegi, it could be a trap.” 

As they open the box, Komaru found a couple of truth bullets. The kid left them, and they wonder why they helped them. As they got out of the building, they found themselves in a desolate part of town.

“We’re finally out, but where are we.”

“I don’t know Komaru, I though that you would have know, since you live here.”  
“I wouldn’t call “living”... I was just imprisoned in my apartment the whole time.”

“I’m…. sorry for that.” 

“Interesting backstory.” said Toko

“Oh, Toko, I have something meaning to ask you.” 

“You knew my brother?”

Toko gave her a look, but after a look from Peko, she compilated.

“Fine, I knew your brother, we went to school together.”

“Wait, where is he!”

“How should I know!”

Komaru gave a sad look, but someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Naegi, we’ll find him.”

“Thanks, Peko, I’ve know this unfair, but can I be honest with you about something.”

“What is it?”

“After everything that happen, I’m scared, I can’t help it, I.. feel so afraid… I’ve don’t want to die, I want to escape this city, and see my family again, so please, can you promise me that you’ll protect me and help me escape.”

Peko gave her a stunned look. 

“I… I promise”

“Thank you so much Peko. Komaru said as she hugged her 

”I-”

Before she can finish, a baseball hit the street sign next to Komaru head, leaving a large dent.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here.” said a mysterious voice.

Across the street was a young man, with red, fiery hair, covering his right eye. He wore a black baseball uniform, with its sleeves cut off. He was wielding a metal bloodied bat. He was surrounded by Monokumas.

“I came here to find someone else, but I find Naegi’s sister, how lucky am I.”

“Who are you, how do you know my brother?”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re going to be dead in five minutes. Kill them”

After saying that the Monokumas came charging at us.

“Komaru, take care of the bears, I’ll handle him.”

As Komaru fought the Monokumas, and Touko hid again, Peko unsheathed her sword and fought the man. He was a tough opponent, as he swinged and thrown baseball with variations, such as one with spikes,other with flames, and ones that explode. But Peko ultimately won, as she cut his hitting arm. 

Then more Monokumas came, as the man backed out.

“KILL THESE BITCHES.”

He ran away, and Peko and Komaru took on the rest of the Monokumas.

“Who was that, man?”

“I don’t know Komaru, but I think we should keep moving. I think there will be more.”

“But I remember this city being on a island, so Touko, do you remember a bridge?” 

“Yes, I remember a bridge, it’s over that way.”

“Maybe we can escape over the bridge!” 

“Huh.. I guess you’re right.”

“Peko, we have to go the bridge! We have to at least try!”

They started to began their journey to the bridge. Peko looked at Komaru. She remember that she used to protect someone, but she failed to do so. Maybe this was her redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have anyone seen those fan made pictures on GameFAQs, with Komaru meeting each Ultimate Despair in Another Episode, same thing happening here, but with most of the 78th Despair Class, and maybe fighting 
> 
> If Peko was with Komaru, I think she would be a bit protective, and more sympathetic


	5. Chapter 5

As Komaru, Toko, and Peko traveled to the bridge, they fought many new Monokumas, such one that throws grenades. When they’re a few miles from the bridge, they saw a young woman.

She was wearing a athletic shorts, a tattered red track suit jacket over a white shirt, fingerless gloves that matches her jacket, and a red bandana. She was surrounded by too many Monokumas to fight, and holding a bloody chain wrapped around her hand.

“Where are you a Yuta? Come out to play.” 

“Naegi, stay low, we have to keep moving”

As they moved, the woman kept rambling about someone.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see you Yuta, don’t you want to see me again?”

When they almost made it out, they heard a noise.

“AHHHHH.” said Touko as she tripped on the ground.

Then the woman turned, and she squealed with joy.

“Yah, I came to the Hunt to kill Yuta, but looks like I hit the jackpot, this is more exciting than a box of donuts. Kill them.”

“Run”

All of them ran from the Monokumas, but eventually they outran them.

“D-Do... you think ….they’re gone?” said Komaru

“Yah, I think they gave up.” said Peko

“Where are we now?” said Touko

“Based on where we are, the bridge should be on the opposite side of this hotel.”

When they went through the Hotel, they fought of more Monokumas, then finally, they got out to the otherside. After a bit more walking, they made it to the bridge.

“Yes! All we gotta do now is cross the bridge!” said Komaru “We did it, Peko! Just a little more! We’re going to be alright!”

“This seems to easy.” said Peko “I don’t like it.”  
Heeey! You three girls over there!”

When they turned around, they saw a tan skinned boy who has short, brown hair and blue eye, which looked very familiar, wearing white tank top under his teal-blue track jacket, running towards them.

“You guys don’t look like you’re with those kids…..”

“That means you're on my side, right?” 

“Huh? Uh... yeah.” 

“I knew! Yes! Oh this is fantastic!”

The boy kept shaking Komaru hand, until he realized, and stopped. He showed them his wristband.

“Oh, that reminds, I never told you my name! I’m Yuta Asahina!”

They gave him a shocked look.

“Is something wrong?”

“Um...Yuta…you need to get of this Island.”

“I...there something wrong with me?”

“No… but someone is looking for you.. And I don’t think they want to talk.”

“Really, then we really have to get off, this island if more then those kids are hunting us down. Let's go… wait what's your name?”

“Oh… my name is Komaru Naegi.”

As all four of them cross the bridge, they discover a horrible truth. The bridge has collapsed.

“No...Are you kidding me, the bridge collapsed!”

“N-No! Isn’t there something we can do?”

“There’s nothing we can do…”

You can’t give up just because of one bad thing happening, you just have to keep moving.” said Peko 

“Huh? M-Move?”

“Let's go back to the city.”

“Go back!?”

“Yes. That’s the only way. Even if the road is painful, and people come and go, just keep moving.”

“..You say that as if you’ve experienced it before.”

“Yes, I have.”

Then a giant explosion came, and they ran back as the rest of the bridge collapsed. 

“N-Now we have...no chance of escape…”

“No! Not yet! I’m not gonna give up yet!”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to swim for it!”

“Yeah! I’m more of a runner, but I have hope I’m a good swimmer..”

“W-What are you, an idiot! You should stay in the city!” said Touko.

“Well, if there something or someone out there hunting us, then I have to do it?”

“B-But the water is freezing, and with all the pollution, there are weird creatures in there…”

“Hey Yuta, if you have confidence in your skill, then I’ll let you go” said Peko.

“Thank you.”

As Yuta dived into the cold water, he swam with a speed unlike any other, but as he passed the city limit, his waistband glowed and finally it exploded.

On the other side of the city, a woman watched from a distance. Tears in her eyes, but a wide smile on her face.  
“Yuta…..”

She then laughed, but it was a laugh of despair.


	6. Chapter 6

After Yutas horrible death, Komaru, Peko, and Touko went to find another way to escape. Peko suggest the three of them to use the underground subway station to escape. 

On their way there, they fought many Monokumas, and discovered many strange things. Until they actually got to the subway. They found the entrance and when Peko and Komaru went down the stairs, something happen.

*BANG*

The shutter door closed on Touko, splitting her from the group.

“Touko!” Peko turned around.

“W-Whats happening?”

“Just stay there, we’ll be back for you, Touko.” Said Komaru

As they walked down the stairs, it got darker and darker.

“I don’t like this.”

Then, lights came on, as crowds of cheered children as a familiar voice came on. 

“YEAH, YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE, DIDN’T YOU!”

Then Masaru Daimon came out with a flip onto the balcony.

“"I'm the super duper hero of the Warriors of Hope! The Li'l Ultimate P.E, Masaru Daimon! 

“Hey! I won’t let you escape, Demons!

“Naegi, who is this?”

“I-It’s him! He’s one of the kids who put the wristband on me….”

Masaru started to stomp on the ground, he must be having a tantrum.

“One of them!? Don’t treat me like some chump, I’m the leader of the Warriors of Hope!”

“I’m not like those adults who call themselves leaders but hide like cowards! The best leaders are the ones that bravely on the front lines!”

“That’s a true Hero, Lord Masaru Daimon!”

The children cheered louder and louder for their “Hero”

“What a childish brat…. People like him alway gets justice.” Said Peko

“Alriiiigght! Brace yourselves, Demons! Even if you show tummy like a dog and beg for mercy, you’re gonna get it now!”

“Brace...for what?”

“Isn’t that obvious!? This is a Killesseum! I’m gonna kill you Demons!”

“K-Kill!!?”

“Only a child can make up something ridiculous as Killesseum.” said Peko

“Huh?”

“It’s pronounced Colosseum, only a child can act all serious, even mispronouncing word… you really are a child!” 

“I-I knew that! It was just a…. A special Hero joke! You are one mouthy Demon!

“Are we these Demons you’re talking about?”

“He’s not talking about us… he talking about adults in general.”

“Yeah, that’s right...you adults are Demons… you our enemies… enemies of kids…That’s why me and the Warriors of Hope are gonna hunt down every last one of you! And then make a peaceful paradise just for children in this town!”

The children cheered again, even louder. Then the door beneath him open, revealing hundred of corpses.

“W-What is that?”

“What, you can’t tell just by looking? These guy are the Demons I’ve hunted down!”

“Ehehe! How ‘bout it!? Isn’t it awesome!? It’s worth one trillion brazillion points!

 

“Ugh….Oh my god…”  
Peko said nothing, she just unsheathed her sword, ready for a fight.

“Just because they gave birth to us and raised us, they thought they could control us all! As Hero, I hunted them down and let everyone go free!”

The children cheered even more.

“H-How could you do this…? You guys….you all realize that one day you will all be adults too, right?”

“I won’t become an adult!”

“I made a promise with the Warriors of hope! I made a promise with Monaca...If I’m gonna turn into a dirty, mean, ugly, smelly Demon, I’d rather die as a kid!”

The children cheered even louder.

“You see....? You can hear it, right? Everyone loves me…they appreciate me…because I’m their Hero...If I hunt down every single Demon...then nobody has to be afraid anymore!”

“T-They won’t have to be afraid of the violence and the pain! W-Won’t have to...afraid..”

Masaru began stuttur, until he started to cry.

“I-I won’t...be...afraid….I’m not….scared...at all….I don’t hafta be scared of the...the dark and the pain and the alcohol smell...not anymore…”

“Not anymore not anymore! No matter how much you beat me, I won’t be afraid anymore! You hear me!? N-Not going to be...afr...aid.”

Then Masaru looked his hand, and he turned and started to beat his arm, until it was and bruised and broken. After that, he started to laugh.

“I-It finally...listened to me....Ha...Hahaha... Hahahaha!”

“Stop it already! Please, please stop…We’re not Demons!    We won’t do anything to you guys. Please.”

“It’s no use, Naegi, these kids won’t listen to reason.”

“You guy, you...you look like you have lanky bodies, maybe you aren’t..true Demons yet...But you’re almost Demons. You’re going to be just like the Demons, I can tell...and that’s why to defeat you now, before you turn into one!”

As he snapped his fingers, some sort on control device, and when he pressed a button, a giant robot came from the earth, with giant drills for arms.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.” said Peko 

“Peko, what are we going to do?”

“If you use that gun, we’ll be fine.”

After the battle, the robot blew up in a blaze of glory. Masaru turned to look behind him, as the children grabbed him and pulled him away, what left was his headphones.

“Wh-What the…? Why? They’re all kids, why are they…?

“It can’t be. It’s some sort of Punishment for losing, how despicable.”

“Huh, What?”

“It’s nothing.”

Out of nowhere, Touko came out from the stadium doors.

“Where have you been Touko, I told you to stay where you are?”

“M-Monokumas came after me, so I ran from them, and now here we are.”

“Lets just go.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go!”

They walked out the stadium as they try to find another way out of the City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I forgotten how much talking there was in Another Episode. Sorry if things are to rushed, but I wanna get to the interesting stuff. Also honestly, I didn't like any of the warriors of hope, and it hard to get all this dialogue, but hoped you enjoyed, and thank you for you support, and comment what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

After they left the stadium, Komaru asked a question.

“Hey, Peko, how come you’re so alright with the blood and the bodies?”

Peko gave her look, but finally calm down.

“Fine, I guess you have the right to know, I used to be part of the Yakuza.”

“T-The Yakuza…. Actually that does explain a lot, but what did you do?”

“I… was only a tool.”

“A tool?”

“Yes, I only had one purpose in life, but I’ve failed in my role to do so, I was a...useless tool.”

“No, no you’re not! Hey! You’re not a just a no-good tool, you’re a human, and my friend!”

“Heh, you sound like someone I know, Naegi.”

“Anyway, how do we get out of this city?”

“Just stay focus, and pay attention to your surroundings.”

When Komaru looked around, she saw something different.

“Huh? Isn’t that…? If I remember right, that place should have been buried in rubble, right?”

“Looks like the debris was cleared, while we were fighting.”

“Then we can get to the subway from there!”

“W-Wait, are you sure we should go through the subway, it could be a trap again!?” said Touko

“You have a point, Touko, but we don’t have a choice.”

Watching from the distance, a white bear.

Meanwhile in a dark throne room, a funeral was taking place.

“May he rest in peace.”

“May he rest in peace.”  
“May he rest in peace.”  
   
After the funeral, it was decided that Nagisa would be leader and the Game would continue, until Monaca left, a voice was heard.

“Pardon me.”

From behind them was the Banker, holding a tray of drinks.

“I’ve gotten you some nice milkshakes. Here you go.”

“Y-You’re not that type of person to do that sort of thing.” said Nagisa

“Oh, I didn’t want to, Monaca told me to bring when the funeral was over.”

“Well, you’re too late! Monaca already left.”

“My apologies. Making drinks is not my strong suit...”

“Uh…. Is this how milkshakes are supposed to look? It’s all liquidly…”

“Hmmm.. I just added the sugar, and royal tea…”

“Royal Tea!?”

“Why did you add Royal Tea to such a simple drink, Banker?”

“I personally think a quite delicious.”

“Enough, just through those drinks away.”

“Hmm.. such a waste of good tea.”

Meanwhile in the subway, Peko, Komaru, and Touko. It was quiet and desolate. 

“For some reason...a completely empty station like this makes me anxious.”

“Looks like the trains aren’t moving”

“Maybe if we walk along the railway from here we should get there.”

After walking, more Monokumas, until the subway came down. Luckily they escape the area

“T-That was a close one.” said Touko.

“This is...wrong...definitely wrong...I just want to get out of this place. Why…? Why can’t I do it?”

“Was I right…? Is it really impossible? I’ll never escape?”

“....Maybe you’re right.”

“Huh?”

“But even if you can’t escape, you can always survive. All you need to do is face what’s coming, and fight.”

“F-Fight….Peko what are you saying, I can’t fight.”

“Don’t give up like that.”

“G-Guys what's that over there.”

Two kids were carrying a large flat-screen TV, and when it turned on, it showed Jataro. After he explained that Komaru and Touko can’t leave the city, because if they leave the city, they’ll explode, A show came up. It showed a castle with a giant Monokumas, as Adults danced in the background, but it all fell apart, revealing that the adults were merely lifeless puppets.

Komaru and Touko  just looked in horror, while Peko just glared at the screen.

Jataro kept talking and talking, saying that he’ll see them soon. As the two kids just walked away with the screen, Komaru fell to the floor and started to cry.

“Ugh...Ugh”

“You can’t just accept being hunted like an animal, you can’t run from this, you have to fight.” said Peko

“Y-You know I can’t do that.”

“You have that gun, use it.”

“No, that not what I mean...I’m not like you. I’m just a normal high school girl who can’t do anything.”

“Just running isn’t hard enough, but fighting… that’s impossible

“...Just why do you think I’m here?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve failed to protect a friend before, but I won’t fail you...just remember I’m with you.”

“P-Peko….”

“If you can’t handle it on your own, I with you. So just keep fighting, and I’ll be your sword.”

“It’s okay to...rely on you?”

“You’ve already relied on me, and remember that.”

“You’re right...I’m sorry.”

“I-If you guys are done, let's get out of here.” said Touko

Komaru got up.

“Hey, Peko, thank you.”

"Let's just get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I miss a lot of the Warriors of Hope dialogue, but the reason why is, I hate them. They seem to me like annoying brats, I don't care if they have tragic backstories (Well, Kotoko the exception, I mean she was molested), and I can't stand them, especially Masaru and Jataro, so sorry. But otherwise, thank you for your support and leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

As Komaru and Peko went to scout out, they discovered the whole area was surrounded by an army of Monokumas, that was too much to fight, wearing biker jackets, and a man, wearing a large tattered jacket, wielding a sledge hammer. They all don’t notice the two.

“IF ANY OF YOU SEE A LIVING PERSON, SLICE THERE LEGS, SO I CAN BASH THEIR SKULLS!”

“They’re too many, let's go back.

As they went back inside, Touko was waiting.

“W-Well, what did you find?”

“There too many Monokumas and a crazed biker to escape, we’ll have to find other way.”

“Then, what should we do?”

“We’ll have to go underground to find another exit.”

The group went underground, a kid gave them another special bullet. The more they went underground, more Monokumas attacked them. They kept moving until they heard a voice.

 

“What is that?” Asked Toko

“Someone is getting ambushed, we have to save them.”

After they fought off the Monokumas, it turns out the person they saved WAS a Monokuma.

“What does this mean? Monokumas beating up another Monokuma?

“I would believe it.” said Peko who hold onto her sword tightly.

Then the Monokuma stood up.

“Puhaa! I-I thought I was gonna die!”

Peko then unsheathed her sword and point it to the White Bear.

“I-It Talked?”

“What are you?”

“Wait, don’t be afraid, I’m not particularly suspicious bear!”

“I’m a nice bear! The kind of bear who would give my opponent the corner in Othello..”

“I don’t care.” said Peko, who is pointing the sword at the Monokuma throat.

“W-Waaait! Please, don’t shoot me! I promise you’ll understand if we just talk it out!”

“How are you talking, anyway?”

“I-I have an AI inside me! I’m different than the other Monokumas!”

“You have an AI inside you?”

“That’s right. I can think and reason. I won’t run amok like those other bears.”

“I’m your ally. Look, I’m all white, see?”

“Ehehe…. I’m a white bear, so I’d like to be called ‘Shirokuma.’”

“Y’know… It’s kinda cute.” said Komaru

“I still don’t trust it.” said Peko

“Don’t say that! We can be friends. I wanna be friends with as many pretty ladies as possible.”

“W-Well, this bear have a good eye.”

“That’s right! I have good for judging character. For example, just by looking at your face, I can guess the time and date of your first kiss!”

Peko surprisingly blushed, but after that her face began to shadow.

“Is..something wrong, Peko?”

“It’s...nothing, I’m just remembering someone.”

“Anyway...what are you guys doing in a place like this?”

“It’s not our fault, we don’t know where to go.”

“I see...So you’re drifters, girls driven into a corner, with nowhere to run…”

“If that’s the case, leave it to me! I can take you to a safe place!”

“Do you have proof?”

“You went through a lot till now, so you have trouble trusting people. I understand.”

“But the world is also full of amazing people! You don’t have to be so pessimistic!”

“Sorry, but a Monokuma is still a Monokuma.”

“Hey, where is this safe place you’re talking about?”

“There’s a secret base here underground, where adults are living in hiding.”

“S-Secret base! Did you hear that guys? A secret base! With adults gathered there!”

“Are you sure you wanna keep going underground?” said Peko

“Ah, but it’s dangerous to use those stairs. There are tons of Monokumas and murderers lurking up there!”

“I-I have to agree, there lots of dangerous things up there.” said Toko

“See, so should we find the secret base.”

“That mean it can’t still be a trap”

I just want to save you! If you come with me, you judge for yourselves!”

“You hear that!? What do we do!?”

“Fine, we’ll go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is important. I will be taking a break. My summer is ending soon, and I just wanna do some fun things. I love writing these fanfics, but I just need a break. I don't know when I'll start again, but If I have free time, I would write some more, or even new fanfics. Thank you for your support, and a leave a comment :)


	9. Chapter 9

Komaru, Peko, and Touko followed Shirokuma through the hotel room. They had to fight off Monokumas until they get to the sewers. There they traveled through, figuring out puzzles in the strange maze.

They finally made it out of the sewers, and into a building, where they had to fight more monokumas. Then they finally faced a ladder.

“And here we are!” said Shirokuma.

“This is the secret base? I don’t believe so. Naegi, we got to kill this bear.” said Peko

“Y-Yah, kill it!” said Touko

“N-No! You’re all wrong! The secret base is up here when you climb the ladder! C’mon follow me!”

They all climbed up the ladder, facing a bloodied garage door.

“We’re here.”

Shirokuma pulled the lever, revealing what looked like hundreds of people.

“So many adults here!”

“Never suspected a large amount of adults here.”

“It’s an old warehouse where they used to store water tanks. The kids don’t know about it!

“...Um, what’s with those trailers?”

“I brought them here to make it a little easier for everyone to live.”

“Since you’re here you should talk to everyone! You can talk to me after.”

Shirokuma left them. Touko decided to look around alone, so Peko and Komaru began to talk to adults.

“Why hello there! You must be new. I hope we get along well together.” said the man

“Yeah, same here.” said Komaru 

“Is it really time for greetings? Trapped in this large hole.”

“Well, there’s nowhere else to go. You guys saw how terrible they are, right? To actually… kill people for fun! I hate them!”

“Even if they’re kids, if they push me…”

“You what? You’re just waiting for an time to strike? Is that it?” said Peko

“No! It’d be reckless to attack now, they have an army of Monokumas. We couldn’t win…”

“So just as I thought. You’re just cowards.”

“What’s with you guys!? If you’re just here to offend people then….Goodbye!” with that the man left.

“Cowards….They’re just giving up.”

“But that's... probably because it can’t be helped.”

“It can’t be helped? Why?”

“They...know how powerless they are. The only thing they can do...is admit they can’t do anything.”

“And that’s why we’re all cooped up inside this prison? Despicable…”

They moved on to the next person.

“Um, are you hurt? Are you okay?”

“Ah, it’s pretty bad, don’t you think? The kids did it. If Shirokuma hadn’t been there to save me, I would have been…”

“He risked his life? Shirokuma?”

“Shirokuma saved our lives! If he weren’t around everyone here would be dead by now. You saw his wounds, right? He got those trying to help us all. I can’t thank him enough...”

“Thanking a Monokuma? How ridiculous.”

“Don’t do that! Don’t lump him with the other Monokuma!” with that the woman left

“Peko...You don’t have to be so prickly.”

“I don’t like Monokumas. I’m just trying to warn them.”

Then they meet a pale woman wearing a blue jacket.

“U-Um Hello…”

“...Yeah.”

“Yeah? Is that it? Reminds me of Hiyoko….”

“...Well, sorry ‘bout that.”

“You heard that?”

“I have sharp ears. I can even hear things I don’t want to hear. It’s a pain. If you two plan on staying here, it might be better if you cover your ears as much as possible.”

“....Because eventually, you’ll get sick of it.”

“Sick of it….”

“I can’t really get along with the people here…”

“Then why don’t you leave if you don’t feel welcomed?” said Peko

“Well, that’s a good point. Staying here isn’t going to improve the situation any. But what I can accomplish is limited. Since that’s the case, I’m better off being here.” 

She then showed her hand, revealing a bracelet.

“Ah, that wristband!”

“Your wristband is the same too, right? This is the second time meeting an ally.”

“Second?”

“Yah, but she’s outside.”

“Are you targets in those brats game too?”

“Oh, it’s not just those brat’s game. Look.”

She then showed them pictures of dead people, and other with familiar faces.  
“I-Isn’t that the guy with the baseball bat, and the girl with the chain.”

“Where did you get these?” asked Peko

“My ally, she’s a pretty famous war photographer. Anyway there is a group looking around this city for anyone with these bracelets, but that doesn’t even matter since they’ll kill anyone they see.”

“Of all people, I can’t believe I was turned into prey for these people or those kids.”

“How many people with wristbands like us?” asked Komaru

“Not sure the precise numbers, but there is plenty. They’re probably shuddering in fear, and if possible, I want to save them...and bring them here.”

“Save them? Yourself? ”

“ No, of course not me personally. But some of the adults here…”

“Listen, everyone other than Shirokuma and my ally isn’t allowed outside, but they can sneak out.”

“Actually, sometimes I have adults bring back cigarettes from the outside.”

“And they listen to you?”

“It’s not hard. I use a woman’s special charm. It’s especially effective in situations like this.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“But if you find any clues, let me know, and pictures, those are from my ally, so give them to me.”

“We have to save them before they get killed off by the brats.”

“...Yeah, understood.”

“Oh, by the way my name in Hiroko Hagakure. I’m once-divorced and currently single. My age is a secret.”

“My name is Komaru Naegi. Pleased to meet you.”

Peko was standing there thinking.

“War photographer? Wasn’t Koizumi mother one….”

“The one over there, thinking, what's your name”

“My is Peko Pekoyama.”

Then Touko came running to them.

“Where have you been.”

“H-Hey guys, I was just talking to people.”

“This is Toko Fukawa.”

“Oh a third person to this party. Noted. You’re Koko, Pepe, and Fufu.”

“I’m not going to be called that.” said Peko

“Who cares? Worrying about little details is bad for the skin, hun”

“Let’s just go talk to Shirokuma…”

The three of them went to talk to Shirokuma

“...So? Everyone here is so nice, there’s nothing to worry about, right?

“Cowards, all of them.”

“You don’t have to be so mean! Deep down there nice people!”

“Well then, it’s about time we went back to the important stuff. This place is used as a conference room, so let’s talk inside, come in!”

They followed him to through door.

Huh? He’s not here… He’s usually here, through.”

“Who’s not here?”

“The leader of the Resistance. I wanted to introduce you guys to him. Can you wait here, he’ll be back soon.”

They waited for the leader to come, they looked around the closet, until they found a list.  
“The victims and the missing are divided into two lists...they’re both pretty long…”

“It’s not even murder, it’s a war.”

Shirokuma then came behind them.

“The kids call it ‘Revolution’”

“That’s just semantics!” cried Komaru

“Exactly. Call it whatever name you please, In the end there’s still a mountain bodies. But by calling it a revolution, they justify it in their minds, and become even more brutal.” 

“By how you’re talking, you know them well.” Said Peko

“You’re talking about the Warrior of Hope who lead the “Monokuma Kids,” right?”

“From what I know, they were apparently students of an elementary school affiliated with Hope’s Peak.”

“I never suspected the Academy to have a elementary school…” said Peko

“They’re not technically affiliated. Attending Hope’s Peak Academy still requires being scouted. But the elementary was still prestigious. Many Hope’s Peak Academy students came from there. The elementary studied the talents of children. Only child prodigies could attend.”

“How can someone so insane be ‘Prodigies’?”

“I guess that just shows that having a great mind doesn’t always make a great person. Or child. A child’s talent can easily be corrupted into something evil. Those five are the worst example. Actually, the Warriors of Hope were all in the classroom with the ‘trouble’ children.”

“Troublemakers? Should’ve put it together a long time ago.” said Peko

“It might be more accurate to say that they owned talent not even the teachers could control. And what makes it more horrifying is that they’re still kids. They kill without guilt or mercy.”

“You remember what you were like when you were children? How many cruel things you did? Insane because they’re too pure. Uncontrollable because they’re too innocent. Children with more potential than adults, with such cruel natures…”

“ How horrifying it would be if they were truly out of control. Towa City is an example of that.”  
Komaru just looked stunned, while Peko tensed. Touko haven’t said a single word.

“What’s your game?” Peko asked, her hand was gripping her sword.

“I-It’s not like I trying to threaten you! I’m just trying to tell you to be careful!”

The doors opened. A man with disheveled black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a buttoned-up shirt adorned with a detailed red rose pattern, a heavy black and red hooded jacket with beige fur trimming, and ripped black jeans. Hais right forearm and palm are completely covered with an orthopedic cast.

“Yo, Shirokuma, I heard you were looking for me.”

“HAIJI!”

“Told you not to go outside again without my permission. Didn’t I tell you it’s dangerous.”

He turned and looked at Touko, Peko and Komaru.

“So, three more newcomers.” 

He then went to sit down.

“Names Haiji Towa, I’m the leader of resistance, here.”

“S-So you’re the leader around here?” said Touko

“I’m...Komaru Naegi, this Touko Fukawa and Peko Pekoyama.”

“If you’re last name is Towa, then you’re part of the Towa family.” said Peko

“Thats correct, I’m from the Towa family.”

“Haiji’s father is a chairman from Towa Group.”

“Lost everything after those damn kids took it.”

“Thanks to them, I lost everything Towa Group, and even the whole damn Towa City…”

“Do you know who’s leading the children?” asked Peko

“...Who’s knows?”

“Or why Towa City was a specific target?”

“Sorry but I don’t really know much about Towa’s situation. Didn’t really do anything there. And the one who would have all the answers, my dad...He’s been missing since the riots.”

“Missing...I-I’m the same. I don’t know where my parents are, either. “

“So I...I want to go home no matter what! Please tell me how to get out of this city, please…” said Komaru

“If there *is* a way to escape...I’d love to know.

“Huh?”

“All the roads that connect to the outside are blocked completely. And it wouldn’t matter anyway. That wrist band…. Those kids put it on you, right?”

“I know, it will explode if I try to leave, but...Does anyone know how to take it off, or something?”

He simply nodded no.

“N-No?”

“I *want* to help, but...I’m sorry, it’s just not possible.”

“However….No need to get too down about that. At least this place is safe. Those brats don’t even know this place exists.”

“Y-You’re telling us to hide here?”

“It’s not like you can escape anyway. Staying put and keeping quiet is the best move right now.”

“You’re...You’re right. At least, as long as I’m here...There’s no need to worry…”

“...Why don’t you fight?”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t this a resistance? An organization created to fight those children, so why don’t you fight?”

“Fight? That’d be suicide. We have no guns. See this arm?”

“Your arm...Did a monokuma do it…?  
“Yeah. Got crushed, crumpled up like paper. The whole thing only took a split second.”

“Those brats were...laughing. Like it was fun to them. While I was screaming, bleeding…”

“They’re not kids...Not anymore. They’re devils…”

“Devils…?” said Komaru

That image of all those adults, killed and lifeless. She remember that puppet show, it was gruesome.

“Well, the bright side is, even my nerve endings were crushed, so I don’t feel the pain. Of course that just means it’ll never fully heal.”

“So you will to fight was broken like that arm of yours.” Peko said

“..Huh?”

“So that’s why you cower here, in this prison?”

“What the…? You are just cruel aren’t you…?”

“I don’t care, I got what I needed.”

“Huh, needed what?” said Komaru

“Information. I have more information about this place.”

“It’s not like I’m going to hide forever! I’m just waiting...for the right opportunity to strike.” said Haiji

“That what I would say, but that’s just excuses.”

Haiji then got up.

“What’s the point of fighting back, knowing that you’d die?! It’s all for nothing if you’re dead!”

“For what you’re all doing here...You might as well be.”

“Peko. Isn’t that too far!”

“I’m saying it to you, too.”

“...Huh?”

“Weren’t you going to fight those children? What are you doing sympathizing with these people?”

“Maybe you’re just an average ordinary character with no talent. But what’s wrong with that?! Someone who keeps making excuses and doesn’t even try to fight….”

“You’re worst than dead. Just a worthless tool…”  

Peko paused for a moment, thinking of those words. She used called herself that. She never thought she say those words to another person. 

“Wh-Why are you being so cruel!?”

“H-Hey now! I’m sure Peko didn’t mean it like that…” said Shirokuma

“No, I did mean it. Just thinking of giving up. It reminds me about myself, after...after...He died.”

“Huh?”

“No matter how much pain or despair you feel, nothing will change if you give up. So why don’t you try to look at yourself, and make a change?”

“No matter how tough the situation was, she faced it, and moved forward…. And thanks to that, I lived…”

“...Ar-Are you talking about that person you were close to?” said Komaru

“In a way, yes.”

“Rushing forward at full speed with no hope of success isn’t courage, it’s stupidity.”

“Who’s stupid?” said Peko

“Well? Do *you have a plan? Do you know of some way to get out of here? Do you know how to remove a wristband?”

“I’m sure Future Foundation can help.”

“Huh?”

“Wait, what did you say about Future Foundation? Don’t tell me you’re going to leave it up to those guys?” said Haiji

“What do you mean?”

“U-Um Peko is a member of Future Foundation….” said Touko

“What…? What did you say?”

“...Haiji?”

He then turned

“If that’s the case, then I’m sorry, but...Get the fuck out of here. I refuse to cooperate with you.”

He then walked away

“Ah! H-Hey!”

“What happened? Why’d he get angry all of a sudden?”

“...Let’s go then.” said Peko

“Huh, but…”

“He told us to go, we can't stay here.”

“Y-You’re right but….

“I wonder what happened with Haiji...He totally lost his composure back there....” said Shirokuma

They all began to leave the room until a large group of adults was crowding a truck.

“What is that?” asked Komaru

“S-Someone, help! That’s my wife!” said Adult D 

“P-Please calm down!” said Adult E

“I can’t! I can’t just stay calm looking at this!” said Adult F

“This is a trap! They’re just trying to go flush us out. Why fall for their cheap tricks?” said Adult G  
“Did something happen?” Asked Komaru

“...It might be better if you guys didn’t look.” said Shirokuma

“...W-Why?” asked Touko

“Just because the adults manage to make their way here...It doesn’t mean they’re ‘saved’. As long as we’re helpless against the children, there will be no future for the adults here. But, I’m sure you’re already troubled enough…”

“Then let’s go, wouldn’t do any good…”

“And...sorry about earlier. I never thought Haiji would react like that…”

“It seems as if he hates Future Foundation.” Komaru said

“Lets just go, If he doesn’t want us, then he doesn’t want us.” said Peko

“Huh, why in a rush? You should at least stay the night.”

“I don’t think that's a good idea.” said Peko

“I-I agree, we should get outside before they do something to us in the night.” said Touko

“But it’s already nighttime. And underground, It’s going to be even darker…”

“Fine, just one night.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“See, this place is a private room. It’s usually used for the injured or sick.”

“This is a prison cell!” said Peko

“N-No it’s not! It just *looks* like one! But… It’s not.” 

“Well, this is the only place there is, so...we got no choice.”

“And about what you mentioned before...are you really a member of Future Foundation, Peko?”

“Yes, Future Foundation 14th Division.”

“And if you make contact with them, they will come and save us?”

“Well, yeah, but contacting them is the problem... “ said Komaru

“It’s true that it will be difficult...but it’s not impossible. I’d like you to have this.”

Shirokuma then gave them a Laptop.

“...This is…”

“It’s an older wireless device the Togami Group developed. It can send audio and video.”

“I was used mostly by the police and Future Foundation.”

He explained that the signal was jammed, and that a large radio building in Towa Hills was the problem.  And if they go to a higher spot they’ll have a signal. He suggested Towa Tower. They decided to go and check it out.

As they slept, Peko was awake. She  kept thinking about those words she said to Komaru.

“Worthless tool……”


	10. Chapter 10

Komaru, Peko and Touko climbed up the ladder. They saw a small bloody town. 

“Whoa! This place is...a graveyard…”

“I-It so bloody!” exclaimed Touko

“Just ignore it and move one.” said Peko

They moved along the graveyard, fighting off monokumas, until they made it to a more colorful street.

“It’s so colorful, did Ibuki design this place.”

“Who are you talking about.”

“She’s a friend.”

They walked around, many children were dancing, but next to them were bodies of adults. They finally saw a large building in the distance.

“We can walk along the river-”  she was interrupted by a small object on the ground. That small object then spewed smoke out.

“Peko-!” before Komaru could say anything, a pair of arms grabbed by the mouth and dragged her off.

“Naegi!” Peko said.

She saw Komaru getting dragged off into the building. She pulled her sword and followed, but Monokumas came out and surrounded her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komaru woke up, tied to a chair. Seeing a colorful room, but most of it was covered with blood. There were bodies, hanging by nooses from the ceiling.

“Looks like someone’s awake.” said a voice of a woman

She saw a young woman standing with a combat knife in her hand, which had a small tattoo. She wore a ragged green military vest and a black tie. Her hair was long and shaggy, up to her neck. Her face was white and black, looking like a monokuma.

“Who are you?” 

“Doesn't matter who I am, but who you are…” the woman said with a wide smile.  
“Huh?”

“You’re name is Naegi, so that means you're related to...him….”

“You mean Makoto?” 

“YES, YES, YES!” The woman said with happiness, but that happiness was sick.

“Oh...I will never forget that smile of his…” the woman said, blushing and sweating

“Well, enough of that! Now which limb would you want off?” 

“What?!”

“Or maybe you want an internal organ pulled out! Oh the possibilities are endless…”

“W-Wait, I’m Makoto’s sister, I don’t think he’s going to like it if you hurt me!” said Komaru

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll care at all.” she place the tip of her knife on her knee.

“Sorry about this, Naegi sister, but I’m loyal to my sister. You should understand-” 

She stopped. With lighting speed, as she blocked the sword of Pekoyama with her knife. She then jumped away.

Peko calmly looked at, she pointed her sword at. Both of them charged at each. Sword and knife clanging against each other, until they were on the opposite sides of the room.

“What do you have with this girl?” said the woman, calmly.

“Made a promise to her, to protect her.” said Peko also calmly

“So, should have guessed. Future Foundation, I suppose?”

“Correct.”

“Well, then let me tell you something…”

She began to run towards her, as a second knife appeared in her hand.

“You’re pissing me off!”

With a blur, the woman began attacking Peko, but Peko kept blocking each attack with her sword until they stopped.

“So, you killed many people with that sword.”

“Could say the same with that knife.”

They both jumped away, back to each side of there room.

“Well, I’m getting bored, so I’ll let you have this one, but I will have her.”

Peko began to charge at her, but she threw a something at her. The thing blew up, spewing smoke like before. When the smoke cleared, the woman was gone. 

Peko then untied Komaru.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, but who was she?”

“I don’t know, we have to get out of here.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all made it out the building to Towa Tower..

“So this is Towa Tower. It amazingly huge once you see it close up.”

They then saw a small cardboard like stand near the tower. The face began to move, revealing Jataro.

“Ow you found me. I put so much work into this disguise, though.”

Then they became surrounded by Monokumas.

“I’m such a coward. So cowardly that I had to resort to superior numbers to beat up girls.”

“Do you hate me now? If you say you do, I’ll turn you into a splendid diorama.”

“As the ultimate lil’art, I’ll put all my skill into.”

The monokumas began to charge.  
“Monokumas everywhere, we’ll have to fight our way out.”

“Until I see my parents and Makoto...I can’t die yet!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They manage to fight off the monokumas.

“Th-There’s no more, right? That’s all of them?” said Komaru

“That child must have gotten away in the confusion.” said Peko

“L-Let's get inside!” said Touko

They looked at the tower.

“Do you think this is all Shirokuma doing?” said Peko

“N-No way! Shirokuma wouldn’t do that!”

“Either way, this is getting too dangerous. Are you sure you want to go inside?”

“I mean, there’s no place to go even if we turn back...and I don’t know what else to do. So if that’s the case, the only thing we can do is move forward.”

“Then let’s go.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got inside, it was quiet, until a large booming voice came on.

“Welcome all! You wanna play a game?” said the voice.

They decide to go to the top. They went to the  elevator.

“Huh? It’s not moving....”

“Looks like we need a card to activate it.”

“I guess we’ll have to climb the stairs.”

When they got to the stairs, a large ball monokuma, rolled it way to them. But instead of the regular monokuma laugh, it laughed like a little girl.

“Hwaaah.” said the voice

“Something popped out again!”

It then barfed up garbage that hitted them.

“Who design these things?” asked Peko

Komaru then hitted it in the eye, killing it.

They walked upstairs, seeing more monokumas, and destroyed them all.

“Somethings different about these monokumas seems different. They’re all have green instead of red eyes and laugh like a little girl.” said Peko

“We can’t give up.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They kept moving, floor by floor, until they heard a small noise. Komaru looked to see a man with brown hair and light green eyes. He wore light gray glasses.

“Who’s there?” he turned, startling them.

It startled Touko so much, she rolled down the stairs.

“Wait a sec, you’re not a kid, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Ah, don’t kill me! I swear I hurt you guys!” he said

“Why are you here?” said Peko

“I was hiding! I figured  the kids wouldn’t find me here.”

“...And what’s with the laptop?”

“Oh, this? I picked it up at the city’s electronics store. I thought I might be able to remove the wristband using this, so I was trying to program something.”  
“W-Wait! Did you say “wristband”!?”

“Huh, yeah this.”

He showed his wristband.

“I got captured by this weird-looking group five kids, and they put this on me. I tried to remove it, but as you can see, that didn’t work too well.”

“I knew it! I’m the same, see!?”

“Aw..that wristband. Then… you were also put into this cruel game?”

“I see...I’m sorry…”

“We know what the wristband does. So we can’t leave the city” said Peko

“I know, as long as we have these wristbands, we can’t be saved.”

“It’s going to be alright! We’ll be saved!” said Komaru

“What makes you say that?”

“We’re going to ask Future Foundation for help removing the bands. We came here to call them.”

“U-Um...what do you mean?”

“You want details? Um, there’s a special radio all over the city, that’s strawberry, and we use this...thing…”

“Oh! The jammer? If we get to the top of this tower, we might be able to get through! But, all the way up the stairs...that’s impossible…”

“I know, but the elevator won’t move. We don’t have a card…

“A card? The elevator security card?”

“Do you have it!?”

“Ah, sorry...It’s not that…No, I...I can’t really speak freely, uh...Well, maybe…”

“What are you going to say?” said Peko  
“If you want to move the elevator...I...well, I might be able to do it…”

“Y-You do?” said Touko

“I’ve worked security before, so I figured I might be able to get that card reader…”

“But… you wouldn’t someone you just met, or get this stupid band off…”

“That’s not true, please we need your help.”

“..Huh, W-Well...Okay. I’ll try.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!”

They all went down the stair fighting off the strange monokumas.

“That laugh....It sounds familiar…” said the man


	11. Chapter 11

When the group got to the elevator, the man got to the work.

“How’s it coming?”

“Yeah, it might take a while, but with this, I might be able to do it.”

“Do worry, take your time. Nothing bad is happening right now...”

Out of nowhere, two misshapen monokumas came crashing down

“Are you done yet? Please hurry!

“H-Hold on. I barely started.” he said

“W-What do we do?” asked Touko

“We fight.” said Peko, pulling her sword.

After they fought off the monokumas, the man worked even more.

“That was the last one?”

“I’m almost done too.”

The elevator began to bing.

“Yeah, it totally worked! Peko, all we have to do is get to the top,right?”

“Yes.”

Then a small groaning sound from the elevator. It sounded like a girl.

“Father…”

“Chihiro? Is that you?”

“Father….help...me…”

“W-Who’s that?” asked Komaru

“It’s my… Child. He in the elevator!”

He then put the laptop down, and started to pry the doors.  
“Don’t worry, I’m coming…”

The last light hit the door, meaning the elevator has arrived. The doors began to open.

“Chihiro-” he was greeted with a large monokuma, mauling him. It looked at them, and laughed liked that voice from the elevator.

After Peko and Komaru fought of the Beast Monokuma’s, they went to check the man.

“I-I’m sorry, I thought….Chihiro…why…” he said

“listen ...I-I’m didn’t mean to make you guys go it alone….B-But you guys will be fine! You’ll be saved for sure!”

“If you see my kid... he’s around the same age as you….please tell….I know that he wouldn’t want this to happen...that he’s being manipulated...tell him that ...I still...love him….” 

And with that he died.

“Ahahahahaha!” laughed the speakers with that voice.

“We have to keep moving.” said Peko

“Yeah, you’re right…”

Komaru got up,  but she notice something 

“Is this a handbook…?”

Komaru picked it up, revealing a photo of him and a kid.

“Is this his son, huh…”

“No it can’t be, it’s a girl, must be his daughter...” said Peko

“I guess you're right… But separated from his children, his family...just like me…” said Komaru

“Naegi…’ said Peko

“Yeah, I know. I don’t want to die, separated from my family. I need to see them again. So I’m not just going to sit here. This man sacrificed himself for us.”

Peko just looked at her, as she wiped away the tears.  
“...Let’s go, Peko. As long as Future Foundation comes, we and everyone else..are going to be saved.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were going to the top, but it stopped.

“W-What?!”

“L-Looks like the elevator stopped…”said Touko

Komaru pressed the button.

“W-Why, Why here?” she said

“Help me open the doors.” said Peko

“Y-Yeah.”

They began to open the doors, revealing a large stadium with hundreds of children cheering, and leading them was Jataro.

“Um, hey. Why’d you guys run here? Did you think you could escape if you went somewhere reaaal high up? But...no matter where you run, it’s pointless. The more you run from me, the closer you get.”

“Cuz...the world is round right?”

“You were waiting for us.”

“How does it feel for someone waiting for you? Were you even more grossed out? or , maybe...do you hate me even more, now?”

“I don’t care, you’ll pay for what you’ve done.” said Peko

He then kept rambling on about his face, and the child's paradise. Until the children started booing. Then Komaru spoke

“Unforgivable...No matter what kind of reason you have, whether you’re an adult or a child. You killed people. So many people...like it was nothing. And I’ll never forgive that...ever!”

“That’s it! Those are the eyes I was talking about! The eyes that just scream ‘hatred’!”

“Ehehe, Big Sis….Looks like you’re finally disgusted by me for real…”

Komaru just looked at him

He talked about more of hatred and his child's paradise.

“What...are you…? You kill people and laugh about it, and say that you aren’t the ones in the wrong?!”

“Unforgivable!”

The children cheered more.

Jataro was distressed by the outcome, but he began to laugh. Then a controller was thrown to him. A giant robot like before came out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all manage to defeat the robot, and like last time the kids, dragged him away.

Komaru was more somber in tone, trying to find the words to fit was she was about to say.

“... Serves him right.”

“What did you say?” asked Touko

“Let’s go”

They went back to the elevator, and when to the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the top, it was green and sitting in a chair, was a boy, with a robotic arm. He wore a black shirt with a red bowtie.

“I’ve been suspecting you.” he turned revealing his face.

“Y-You’re the girl in the photograph!” said Komaru

“Girl? Oh that’s right, I did that for a while.” the boy said

“I’ve seen that fight below, it was spectacular, how those kids tore the leader aparts. Amazing!” he said  
“What are you doing here?” asked Touko

“I’m just waiting, hunting, killing. My last kill was...incredibly!”

“What last kill?” asked Peko

“Oh, you think those kids can plan something like that? Those different monokumas? That timing? The speakers?”

“So...You killed your own father!?” a shocked Komaru said

“Yep… and it was spectacular!”

Komaru then grabbed the boy’s shirt.

“HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FAMILY! HE LOVED YOU AND HE STILL DID!”

“That what make the kill better! The Hunt fun! And the Despair, greater!”

His robotic arm then pushed back Komaru, into Touko.

“Naegi.”

“Time to add points” he then snapped his robotic fingers, and monokumas appears.

Peko and Komaru fought them off. And Komaru shot the boy with her microphone gun.

The boy robotic arm began to short circuit, and power off.

“Dang it, gonna need to fix that, Bye Bye!”

He then pressed a remote control and a trapped door, went beneath him and closed.

“How can he live for what he done?” asked Komaru.

“I don’t know but we got to send the message.”

They began to set up, and a small video was playing.

“Testing, Testing!” said the voice of a woman.

“Hello please respond!” said Komaru

The screen began to stay still, revealing a huge pink eye. Komaru jumped back.

“Hah, hah, Ibuki is only joking! Anyway Ibuki Mioda, Future Foundation branch 13th division!”

The pale woman had long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head, wearing a black vest, and a blue and pink shirt that was hand stitched.

“Ibuki!”

“My My is that Peko Peko on the line,and who was that cutie?” Ibuki giggled.

“Mioda, I need you to get Chiaki on the line!” Peko said

“Awwwww, okay, but I’m staying in the background silently, just watching, like that third girl there.”

“Wait what?” asked Touko

Ibuki left for a moment.

“Was that one of your friends?” asked Komaru

“Yes, we escaped together.” said Peko

“She seems energetic.” said Komaru

“You have no idea.”

“Ibuki’s back with Nanami!” she screamed

Another girl with short pink hair, wearing a suit and a pink tie sat down.

“Hello there. This is Chiaki Nanami, Future Foundation 14th division”

“Oh, thank you, thank you for answering! I’m so glad you answer...” Komaru exclaimed

“Hey hey, you’re safe now.”

“I just have one question. Is any of my family there, is my brother?”

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Naegi, Komaru Naegi

“Hmmm, I’m sorry but no, we haven’t found anyone by the name, I’m sorry…”

“So… they’re not there…”

“It’s going to be alright. I’m sure they’re safe.”

“But...you have no proof of that....they could be…”

“There’s no proof that they’re not safe. So don’t give up. They’re probably waiting for you.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re probably right…”

“More importantly, where are you guys right now? What’s going on over there?”

“We’re at a building called Towa Tower. We were told we could use the communication device here”

“We had an anonymous tip that captives were being held in a certain apartment in Towa City. We send Nagito Komeda and Peko to rescue as much people as they can. But we lost contact with both of them. Can I speak to Peko, please.”

Peko then walked over to the screen.

“It’s good to see you’re alright. But where’s Nagito?” said Nanami

“Komeda was captured by the enemy. There are monokumas attacking everyone in this city.”

“Just as I thought. The intel we got said much.” said Nanami

“I hope he’s alright.”

“Even Ultimate Luck couldn't get him out of this one.” said Peko

“Ultimate?” asked Komaru

“Ultimate is a title given by Hope’s Peak Academy, to talented people described as being the very best at what they do. Peko, Nagito, Ibuki, and I were ultimates.”

“We were all trapped in Hope’s Peak Academy during The Tragedy. We were forced...to kill each other. Our classmates. Our friends.”

“K-Kill?!”

“A lot of our friends killed each other. Even after all this time, the memory... the despair…”

“It wasn’t just...some movie, or game?”

“It wasn’t a movie, it was real. It actually happened.” 

“And it was broadcast live, as part of The Tragedy.” Peko said

“The mastermind, behind it all wanted to spread despair throughout the world. They wanted to show the world, the students of Hope’s Peak Academy, the symbols of Hope, falling into despair and death.” Nanami Continued.

Komaru just looked in horror.

“W-Wait you three are still alive, so…”

“We were able to defeat the mastermind who planned the killing game and survive. Of course, we didn’t make it out without sacrifice...”

“And after that, we left, and went into the outside world. But...Outside, it was more horrifying than we expected. It was easy to get scared.”

“But by helping each other, the friends who survived together...we moved forward, and made a future together”

“Soon came under Future Foundation protection. We all chose to lend ourselves, and help the world. To fight against the Remnants of Despair, who are still trying to spread despair to the world.”

“Right, Peko.”

“Yeah, you’re correct.” 

under her eyes, were small tears running down her face.

“Peko, are you crying?”

“A bit...just remembering…”

“Him?”

“Yeah, him…”

“I...I didn’t know you went through that, and that where you lost your friend...But you guys are so amazing.” said Komaru

“I gave up immediately, but you guys...you guys fought and confronted the problem…”

“That’s partially true…” said Peko 

“Huh?”

“I...tried to kill myself. It obviously didn't work. Still, I just gave up, sort of like you. But my friends showed me the way, and I was able to build my future. I didn’t want you to make the same mistake like I almost did.” 

“I see...but still, you manage to move on, even with help.” Komaru said

“Thats right, we all helped each other out.”

“Anyway, you aren’t the only prisoner in Towa. Anyone relevant to our classmates. In order to make us commit murder. The mastermind abducted people relevant to us and tried to use them as a motive. The mastermind was going to force them to kill each other, to make us lose hope. In the end, the mastermind was swallowed by their own despair, and that motive was left unused.”

“The only thing I don’t get is, why are you here?” Chiaki Continued

“Huh?”

“In fact, there is a lot of people names that I don’t recognize, and I don’t know the connection between them any of my classmates…”

“Well...there was this boy, who mentioned a hunt…”

“Hunt...If that’s the case, this worse than we thought. The Hunt was something only rumor. It’s when the Remnants of Despair hunt their friends and loved ones down. That means they’re in the city, looking for them and you!”

Then a horrible thought occurred in Komaru mind.

“Wait, if they’re hunting loved ones, does that means… is my brother….?”

“Komaru, I don’t believe that he would ever harm you, even if he’s being manipulated.” Chiaki Continued

“But there’s no proof….”

“Like I said before, there no proof of him trying to harm you. Just have Hope.” 

“She right. I believe that he’s waiting for you, along with your parents.” said Peko

“T-Thank you.”

“So did you figure out, why are Monokumas are attacking now?” asked Peko

Then Ibuki stepped in.

“Sorry,but couldn't stay silent for that long! That girl is good!” said Ibuki

“Huh?” said Touko

Anyway,wedon’tknow!It’ssofrustrating,thatIdon’thavetimetospacemysentences!”

“Huh?”

“It’s a thing she does. Anyway the Monokuma riot started at the exact same time, it not a coincidence…” said Chiaki

“You’re right, someone’s trying to set up Future Foundation.” said Peko

“Ukyaa! She's so suspenseful when She speaks calmly!” said Ibuki

“Then the tip was a trap? Using the captives as bait to lure us there…”

“And it not just the Remnants we have to worry about. Those targets are also participating in a Massacre Game these children are playing.” said Peko

“Another Game?” asked Chiaki

“They’re also hunting and killing the captives of their little game…”

“So everyone wearing wristbands are being hunted by two groups? Then Yuta, Hiroko, the War Photographer woman, and the man, are all Captives!?”

“Wait, war photographer woman? That must be Mahiru’s mother, I better go tell her!”

“You tell her, Ibuki.” said Chiaki

“HEY MAHIRU! WE FOUND YOUR MOM!” Ibuki said as she walked away

“Anyway, yes...They’re people close to us, people who are close to the Remnants, were imprisoned in Towa.” said Peko

“This is definitely worse than we thought. Two games, by two groups, it’ll end in disaster!”

 

“And one of them, mentioned Junko Enoshima.”

Chiaki became shocked

“Junko...Enoshima?” asked Komaru.

“She’s the mastermind of all this despair. Junko Enoshima is known as the True Ultimate Despair. She...manage to get inside the academy building with us.” Chiaki Continued

“But...didn’t you manage to defeat the mastermind?”

“Yes, She’s killed herself. But it seems she left a legacy of Despair that still lives on with her followers…”

“Even in death, Junko Enoshima continues to influence the Remnants of Despair. She’s became a martyr to them...Now she’s even more dangerous than when she was alive.”

“We did defeat her, but she must’ve foreseen this outcome.”

“Listening to you guys is...I just can’t believe it’s all real.”

“I get why you think this all unbelievable. “ said Peko

“Y-Yeah, things are just so...messed up here.”

“Ms. Nanami! Please, hurry up and get over here! Because of the wristband, I can’t get out of the city. If I without permission, it blows!”

“ But Future Foundation can remove the wristband right? So please, come save us!”

“Komaru…”

“...They can’t” said Peko

“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“This is a hostage situation. They’re holding Nagito Komeda captive, so Future Foundation can interfere. He’s being used as a deterrence. Meaning if they come, Nagito Komeda will die.”

“Then...Future Foundation won’t come save us, then what am I supposed to do?!”

“Didn’t I already said? There’s no other way out. So you must fight. Get rid of them, and you can save yourself, and our friend.”

“T-That’s impossible!”

“No, it isn’t! You have that gun, and we’re with you, too.”

“B-But I...I can’t take this anymore...I just can’t do it anymore…I’m not from Future Foundation! Or Hope’s Peak! I’m just a normal girl who can’t do anything!”

“Komaru…

“Please Ms.Nanami, I’m begging you, come save me! Hurry! Please!”

“I told you, you can’t! If they come, Nagito Komeda will die!” Peko said

“Peko right. I’m sorry Komaru, but Nagito is our friend. But I promise we’ll... hel..p th...e- best w..e c...an.” said Chiaki

The screen became to stutter.

“Pe..ko, some..th..ing hap...pe-!” Before she could finish the screen turn black

“What happened? Why did is all of the sudden it stopped?”

“Looks like it’s been hacked. That means…”

“T-They’ve found us!” said Touko

The room turned black. Then the screen turned on. It has the same floating head of the Boy the fought.

“Awww, I’m sorry, you thought it was going to be that easy. My creator will be happy for what I did.” said the floating head.

Then they turned around to hear a footstep. It revealed to be a Monokuma Kid with a camera without flash.

“Follow that girl!” said Peko


	12. Chapter 12

In the headquarters of the Warriors of Hope, Monaca was crying.

“Jataro’s not coming back, huh? Think he got beat by those three chicks?” said Kotoko

“Well, not like I care. I hate him anyway.”

“Taro probably got himself killed...Cut, ground down, crushed and stretched, squashed into, burned and eaten!” said Monaca

“Poor little Taro...Even though I hated him.”

“Anyways, Monaca...Why are we not holding a funeral this time?” 

“A funeral? Oh that. I got  bored of that. Doesn’t really matter, we can’t even fill the coffin anyway.”

“W-Well...If you got bored of it, guess we don’t really have to…But, um...Do you think Jataro really died?”

“Hm?”

“I mean, if he did die, we should have found his body, right? I was just, y’know...a teeensy bit curious. That’s all.”

Then Monaca wheeled away from her, and faced her.

“...It sounds like you’re saying Monaca is wrong.” said Monaca

“...Huh?” said Kotoko

“Like! I! Said! You’re! Trying! To! Say! Monaca! Is! Wrong! You’re! Questioning! Monaca!”

“N-N-No! Not at all! There’s no way Monaca could be wrong!”

Kotoko tried calming her down.

“Look, I was just a little curious, that’s all! My head’s just a little out of place right now is all...I’m just a teensy bit curious!”

“You...don’t have to worry about things like that.”

“I-I’m sorry! It’s not like I have bad feeling toward Monaca or anything!”

Kotoko than kneeled on the ground, begging for forgiveness.

“So please, please don’t hate me! Keep loving me forever and ever!”

“Yep, yep, I already know that. It’s not something to apologize over. I know you’re just a sweet, GENTLE little girl.”

“...Huh? Gen...tle..? 

Kotoko began crying and begging.

“N-No…*sob*...I don’t want...gentle…”

“*sob I-I’ll do anything, please...Just not that....*sob*”

“I-I’ll do my best, with singing *sob, and acting….*sob*”

“So pleaaase…*sob*...anything but gentle…”

“Oh, ooopsies! I Totally forgot. Gentle is a bad, baaad word for Kotoko…” said Monaca

“Jeez, to make you end up like this….It’s as I’ve always know, Demons are the worst.”

She rolled up to her, and punched her.

“How can they be so blind?”

She kept punching her over and over

“Blind to their foolishness, ugliness, noxiousness, bad smell, boringness… To their own damnation.”

“Even blind to the fact that they scarred Kotoko like this…”

After she finished, she hugged her.

“...It’s okay. Monaca won’t be gentle.

Kotoko began to rant angrily, then a voice was heard.

“Um…what are you guys doing?”

“Oh, it’s Nagisa.”  
“Now’s not the time for banter. We’ve got a lot of work to do here!” He said

“Oh my, oh my, are you perhaps...jealous?” said Kotoko

“Wh-What’re you talking abouting? What do I have to be jealous of?” 

“It’s not like I’m jealous of you…is that what you’re trying to sayyy?”

“Like I said, it...It’s not like that at all!”

“Hey, what do you mean, Jealous?” said Monaca

“Kyaaa, Monaca, you’re so innocent! I could just put whipped cream on you and eat you up!”

“Ahaha, I don’t get it at all! And hey, more importantly, you mentioned there was work to be done...Did something happen?”

“Yes, I’ve received a report from the Monokuma Kids, I sent scouting earlier.Those three Schoolgirl Demons are sending a communication from Towa Tower.

“Don’t tell me, they’re trying to contact that Demon society, Future Foundation?” said Kotoko

“It’s not a problem, something already scrambled their transmission.”

“It wasn’t you, Nagisa?” asked Monaca

“No, in fact, I’ve been getting reports of certain Demons killing our targets, even the monokumas follow their orders.”

“What?! We can’t let them do that, we’ll have no more Demons to kill for the Game! And what if Future Foundation comes!” asked Kotoko

“It’s fine, We have hostages. Future Foundation can’t come, and we have that other Group friend in another building. But forget all that...I have a plan. By taking advantages of those three Demons, we can massacre all of the remaining free-roaming Demons.”

“You mean...the Resistance?”

“As long as they exist, our paradise cannot be completed. We should take this opportunity.”

Amazing, amaaazing! I don’t really get it, but it sounds super amazing!”

Monaca then gave him a hug  
“Well, done, Nagisa!”

“W-Wait, Monaca...Hey!” he said

“Hm, what’s wrong?”

“I-It’s nothing, just...Y-You’re a little close to me is all…”

“Awww, you’re such a shy boy, Nagisa! Meow!” 

“Your plan...If it works, our paradise can finally be built…”

“But what about that other Group-”

“We’ll deal with them later.”

“But when that happens, the Warriors of Hope will level up to Saviors!”

She talked more, but then the black bear on the throne was moving

“Blah, finally I can talk, finally!”

“Phew, that was tough! I shall not be silenced! Not after keepin’quiet for that damn long!” said Kurokuma

He kept on talking

“...And then, Hendrix himself my to my live, concert three times! In my dreams, anyway….”

Kurokumas continued to talk,and talk, until Nagisa interrupted.  
“Hey, how much longer are you gonna talk”

“Hey, you can’t stop me! I’d kill you! My fans would kill you!”

He kept on talking even more

“...Never mind, just be quiet.” said Monaca

He was silenced, as he vibrated.

“I figure it would be a good idea to ask for advice every once in awhile, but I guess not.” said Monaca

“He may be our Advisor, but I really cannot stand all the noise every single time…” said Nagisa

“We already have great ideas for hurting the adults, so we can get rid of him, if we want…” said Kotoko

“But we’ve already lost so many of our friends, Let’s just keep him in silent mode, hm?” said Monaca

“Ufufu, you’re so nice, Monaca! In that case, I have no objections!” said Kotoko

“If Monaca is fine with it...so am I.” said Nagisa

“Now, let’s hear about this plan of yours, Nagisa. How are we gonna annihilate the Resistance?” asked Monaca

Nagisa explained that they’ll follow those three Demons into their secret base, and scatter the resistance. Everyone loved it. Then Kurokuma began to talk even more. He continue to talk.

“Greetings everyone.” said the voice of the Banker

“Hey, hey, hey! Where the hell’ve you been?! You totally missed my hilarious dialogue!” said Kurokuma

“Forgive, the Fighter requested that I find sweet chestnuts.” Banker said

“...Are these chest properly peeled?” asked Kotoko

“No, is that a problem?” she asked

“What are you, nuts?!”  
“This is downright nuts!”

“I asked for peeled nuts! Unpeeled nuts are like, a completely different food.”

“Forgive me, but I am only a banker, not a servant…”

“Hey, even with a different name...You serve us! Deny our thoughts and orders, and I’ll kill you.”

“My apologies, I serve only you, forgive me.” said Banker

“...Guess I have no choice. I’ll forgive you...Nooot!”

She began throwing cake at her.

“Take this! Take this! Remember your place!”

“Hahaha! Good, good! Go for it!” said Kurokuma

“Hmm, this is troubling...It’ll take hours to get this out of my hair…” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Peko, Komaru and Touko, continued to climb the ladders.

“We’re not at the first floor yet?” said Touko

“We have to keep moving…” said Peko

“Looks like we gotta head back inside from here.”

They headed inside, doing a challenge by Monokumas kids. They finally made it out of the Tower.

“It’s a good thing we got of there okay, but being trapped, and that sudden black? What’s with that…?” said Komaru

“It was that boy. Must have figure out that we contacted Future Foundation, so he shut the power. Now...we can’t contact Future Foundation.” said Peko  
“...Will they come to save us?”

“I’m sorry, but if they showed up, Nagito Komeda will die, and Chiaki wouldn’t want that.” 

“But what about me, is it okay for me to be endangered!”

“I’m just a regular girl! I’m not part of Future Foundation or Hope’s Peak or anything!”

“We cannot leave.” said Peko

Komaru  and Peko looked at each other, and then Komaru walked away.

“Where are you going?” asked Peko.

“I’m going back to Shirokuma…” said Komaru

“Him? I was right...Giving up like that...you’re just like them, a quitter…”

“A quitter? You think I’m a quitter?”

“Yes…”

“AT LEAST I DIDN’T TRY TO KILL AFTER BEING SEPARATED FROM THE ONE’S LOVE!” 

Peko just looked at her

“I lived in my room, for a year and a half! I didn’t know if my family was looking for me!  I didn’t want to die...I wanted to see them again! But didn’t want to be thrown into all this!”

Touko just watched them stare at each other, then Komaru began to walk away. Peko still followed

“...You don’t have to come with me.” 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do that. I have a mission to fulfill...” said Peko

“Which one…”

They all began to walk to the secret base.


	13. Chapter 13

Peko, Touko and Komaru made it to the secret base

“Hey...Where is Shirokuma?” asked Komaru

“.....” Adult E

Then the man walked away

“Umm...Hello?”

The they heard Shirokuma

“Yay! Yaaay! You made it back safe! I’m glad! Now I want to hear the whole story, but first….Welcome back! Come, leap into my arms!” said Shirokuma

Korma just looked at him

“C’mon, don’t be modest! Do it! Do iiit!”

“No.” said Peko

“O-Okay...Anyway….you two must be tired. Why don’t you just rest for a while?” 

“I don’t trust it. Aside from you, everyone seems...unwelcoming.” said Peko

“Th-That’s not it! They’re just...shy!”

“Hey everyone! Aren’t you glad these young girls came back to us!?” yelled Shirokuma

SILENCE

“See, totally welcoming!”

“Is this some sort of joke?” asked Peko, in a serious tone

“Hey, Shirokuma...Thanks for the offer, but I really don’t feel like resting right now.” said Komaru

“Komaru… what happened? Did the connection not work?”

“No, the connection worked fine. But I’m just not sure Future Foundation is going to come though.”

“I see...so that’s why you’re so down, I’m sorry…  
“Hey Shirokuma... what should I do now? I...I don’t know what to do anymore…” 

“To tell you the truth, Haiji and the others are in a conference discussing exactly that. Why don’t you go on and join them?”

“Huh, B-But…”

“T-That’s not a good idea. He doesn’t really like Peko…” said Touko

“Oh, that nothing, He can be a bit stubborn, but we share the same goal.” said Shirokuma

“To stop these out of control kids, and free the mistreated adults...Isn’t that right?”

“I….didn’t really think it through that far.” said Komaru

“No, really. I know you can do it.”

“Huh?”

“Rather...you have to do it. You have to be able to save the adults.”

“A-Are you sure? She just a normal school girl?” said Touko

“This is Armageddon! And we gotta band together and destroy that Kid asteroid!”

“C’mon, our future is in there!”

They walked into the meeting, everyone was staring at them

“Haiji? Is it alright if these three girls join the conference after you take a break?” said Shirokuma

“H-Hello…” said Komaru

Haiji then got up

“You three...Why are you three here? I already told you, I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.” said Haiji

“Now now! It’s not the time to argue. You guys have to get along, especially at a time like this!” said Shirokuma

“Regardless...This conference is over.”

“No, not yet! It’s not like you’ve consider all the options yet, right? Remember the idea I brought up before? Did you consider that?”

“I already told you, it’s impossible.”

“What are you all talking about?” asked Peko

“It’s...about persuading the children.”

“Persuade?”

“That is you plan?” said ?” Peko

“But you are all human! You can come to an agreement with words instead of violence…”

“You really think a group of monsters like those kids can be reasoned with?” said Adult P

“I bet they’d kill us the moment we showed up to treat with them.” said Adult N

“Plus, this group here...There can’t be peace with those kids. You know what they’ve done.” said Haiji

“B-But still, why don’t you at least try!? It’s like Shirokuma said, we’re all humans.” said Komaru

“There is no negotiating with these children, don’t you remember the first one?” said Peko

“...ah!”

“Those kids don’t care about familial ties. Things like negotiation, will never work.”

“That’s right! They’re not human, they’re demons!” said Adult D

“And not just that, even if we tried to use family to precede them, it’s not possible. Survivors here don’t have anything anyway” said Haiji

“That’s seems unlikely.” Said Peko

“It’s probably not a coincidence. Those kids are focusing on parents first.” 

“Wh-Why?”asked Komaru

“Who knows…? They have a deep-seeded hatred of the ones who raised them. It’s messed up.”

“...It’s impossible to persuade a group like that. I’m completely against the idea.”

“But, if fighting is impossible, and persuasion is impossible...what are you going to do? Should we ask the other group for help?”

“Are you crazy? They’ll probably kill us on site!” said Adult N

“They’re not with us! They’re as worst as the kids!” said Adult P

“What other group?” asked Komaru

“Remember Komaru?” said Peko

Then she remembered

“Oh, the remnants…” 

“Anyway, the best plan is to just wait for a while for a good opportunity. Those two groups would probably kill each other.”

“And how long will that be?” asked Peko

“I-I don’t know. But now’s the time to toughen up and endure it.”

“You say all these things, but you’re just saying that you’re not do anything.”

“...You’re an outsider. How could you possibly understand? I am...the leader of this Resistance. I have to think about the lives of everyone here.”

He then walked over to Peko

“No matter what I am told, all I see are weak man, leading cowards.” said Peko

“What did you say?”

“H-Hey! You two!” said Shirokuma

“You show little to no emotion, no mercy against the enemy, wielding the sword...you’re no different than from those kids.” said Haiji

“You’re the one who’s a child, Complaing, giving up this quickly…” 

“If you don’t like the way I lead, then you can leave. No one is going to stop you.”  
“Fine, I’ll leave. But I know you’re wrong.” said Peko

“Let's go.”

Komaru just looked at her

“You’re the one who’s wrong, Peko.”

“What?”

“You...Don’t understand… You don’t understand the feeling of the weak at all…”

“There are times when swords must be drawn whether you want that or not, but these people keep using excuses to avoid the enadiable.” 

“That’s exactly my point! The reason they don’t do anything is because they’re not ready to face the enadiable!” said Komaru

“You’re someone skilled, with talent, chosen for Hope’s Peak Academy and Future Foundation…”

“You don’t know how people like me feel! You don’t know what it’s like!”

“You don’t think I know what it’s like to feel weak? To others, a strong friend, but to yourself, an expendable pawn? To have everything taken away from you, only left with the feeling like you couldn’t do anything to stop it?”

“I always thought myself as a tool to my master, but I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye, only to be left a note from him! I ...I failed to protect him in the game! I failed my life purpose! I FELT WEAK!” Peko said as she began to yell

“So for you to say that I don’t know what it's like to be ‘weak’, I felt it, and lived with it everyday from that Game.”

Komaru just stared at her

“Please, wait guys! Ooh, fighting is a big no no!” said Shirokuma

Then the doors opened, and a man ran through

“E-Emergency! Monokumas are attacking us!” Yelled Adult Q

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In the sewers, the noise of bikes ran through the tunnels. The door came crashing down, as Biker Monokumas attacked everyone. The leader was the man wearing the large tattered jacket, wielding the sledge hammer.

“Takemichi, Where are you?!” he yelled

The Bikers started to slaughter the adults everywhere

“W-Why are there Monokumas here…?” said Adult M

“How did the children find out about this place?!” said Adult P

“It isn’t the children, it’s the other group!” said Adult N

“That’s not important right now! Just run!”

Everyone began to run

“Gahhhh!” Touko yelled as she ran

“Wait Touko-” said Komaru

“We have to run, we’ll find her after this!” said Peko

“Wait...Please...Protect everyone!” said Shirokuma

“P-Protect?” 

“If this keeps up, everyone will be killed! If you can at least buy us some time. I beg you, please! We need you!”

“Now it’s time to fight. If we don’t, our lives are in danger.” said Peko

“F-Fine.” said Komaru

They began to fight all the monokumas, slicing then and blasting them away.

They came facing the Biker leader

“You...I’ll kill you all!” 

He then to persuade to run over Peko. But she dodged it,and sliced his front tire, sending him flying, and crashing.  
He go up, and picked up another bike and drove off. The rest of the Monokumas drove off

In the end, there was many dead and many injured. Touko manage to survive and regroup with Komaru and Peko

“Th-This is terrible… This is...so cruel…” said Komaru

“....This is your fault.”

They turned around and Haiji was walking towards them

“This whole time I’ve been so careful keeping this place a secret.” Haiji said

“I convinced people to stay underground,stay hidden so they couldn’t be followed….”

“And now...not only the other Group knows...probably the Kids…”

“The only explanation is that they followed you! You brought them here!” He yelled

“W-We did?” said Komaru

“When you contacted Future Foundation, the Remnants must’ve honed in on you.”

“If that so… then the kids also did to.”

“They tailed you, and you brought them right back here!” 

“It’s all your fault! You did this to all of us!”

“B-But that’s not fair! I...I didn’t want this to happen!” said Komaru

Shirokuma then came running

“W-Wait! These three, er two, protected us, didn’t they?!” he said

“If they never came back here after their stupid mission, this place wouldn’t have been ambushed!”

“Y-You’re just making accusations! That’s just an assumption-” said Touko

“Well, as long as I’m assuming, I guess I’ll go one further and say you guys are spies for either the Remnants or the kids!”

“And what do you think we have to gain?” said Peko

“I remember an old folk tale, about a war between birds and beasts.By using the face of both birds and beast, the bat played both sides. But because he couldn’t get too close to either, in the end, the bat ends up alone.”

“What are you saying?”

“Bird or Beasts...I wonder what side you’re on…”

Then the TV turned on.

“Please…” 

“Not again… after this…”

“Why do we even have this”

“What is that?” asked Komaru

“What you’re asking me? Don’t acted like you don’t know.” 

Haiji snapped his fingers, and a wet cloth went over Peko mouth and her sword taken away, as  Komaru and Touko wear grabbed

“What are…. you…. doing...?” Yelled Peko as she began to sleep

“Lock them up.” said Haiji

They were all dragged away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peko woke up in a dusty room on a bed. She looked around

“They taken my sword, and locked me in.”

“I wonder how Nagito doing. Probably telling the children about his view of hope.” 

She laid in her bed, and she pulled out a crumpled up letter out of her vest. She reread that letter many time before, and she always shed a tear. Today was no different. She wiped away the tear, and put the letter back in her vest.

“I have to get to Naegi and Fukawa. But how.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room, Komaru was sitting on her bed sighing. Remembering her mistake.

She began to cry.

Then she heard a small humming sound.

From the bars of the door, she saw the Fighter, Kotoko Utsugi.

“Tra la la! Why hellooo there!” Kotoko said

“My name is Kotoko Utsugi. I’m the Fighter in the Warriors of Hope. Formerly known as Li’l Ultimate Drama! Well, not like it matters at all…Oooopen sesaaame!”

The door came crashing down

“Woohoo! Sorry for the intrusion, tank you veddy much! Phew, I reached waaay back for that reference!”

She continued to talk

“U-Um…?” Komaru said

“Yeah, Yeah, I know, a Fighter should be a Boy.”

She continued to talk about random things

She then did some fighting moves, until she tripped 

She got up, and she and Komaru talked even more

“...Stare.” Kotoko said

“Wh-What?” said Komaru

“Truth is I’m actually here to hunt you down, but with the other group taking all the best parts about the game, I’ll let you escape.” 

“...What?”

“It’s not like my feelings about Demons have changed any. I still hate them deeply. I still wanna kill them all in the most painful, cruel way possible.”

She continued to talk

“But anywho, despite my hatred, the reason I let you escape was because...You are suuuper adorbs!”

“...Huh?”

“I loooove adorable things! I collect everything adorbs, from faucets to toilet seats!”

“So I’m gonna let an adorable girl like you go.”

“R-Really?”

“There is one catch. You’re the only one allowed to leave. Sword lady and Four-eyes over there is not cute at all.”

“...What?”

“But shhh! Keep it a secret, especially from the Sage, Nagisa. He’s super strict with rules!”

She continued to talk about random things

“Anyway, let’s go! Go on, get out before those chumps notice!”

“B-But I can’t be the only one to go….I can’t just abandon all the people here….” 

“Oh? Something wrong? Is your red flower blooming? Or maybe you just like locked rooms? Like, you’re a murder mystery enthusiast?”

“I can’t…. just leave Peko and Touko behind…”

“Well, I can understand a little hesitation...why don’t you just leave the cell for now?”

“C’mon, just step on out. Girls are more adorable if they’re a teeensy bit selfish.”

Komaru then walked through the door, only get shot by a pair of toy teeth. She landed on the ground 

“This is a Denture Launcher! So how ‘bout it? Pretty sweet machine, right?”

She continued to talk. Explaining her past and about her father

“...So prepare for that life.”

“Peko…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th chapter for Friday 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped most of the 'Motivation', because, well for obvious reason....

Two guards stood at the door of Peko Pekoyama. One of them have her sword.

“What an nice sword, where do you think she got it?” said Guard A

“I don’t know but, we gotta- crap! She gone!” said Guard B

The room was empty. Guard A opened the door and entered

“She gotta be in here, there no way-”

From above, Peko fell upon the man from the ceiling.

“Hey!” Guard B said charging at her

She unsheathed her sword, and hit the guard with the handle of her sword, knocking him out.

She ran towards Komaru seeing it was empty.

“Ms. Pekoyama! Help.” said the voice

In the cell next to Komaru old one, was Touko Fukawa

Peko opened the door.

“T-Thank you- Ahhh!” 

Behind them were Monokumas kids holding a GPS, a grappling hook and the Megaphone.

“Why are you helping us?” asked Peko

The kids just hold the items in her face, so she grabbed it.

Wonder what the purpose of the grappling hook.

“Touko, let's go!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Komaru woke up, strapped to a coffin shaped table. In front of her was Kotoko.

“Now then let's, begin with the motivation!” said Kotoko

“”P-Please, no! Please stop!” said Komaru

“Nooope! Not gonna happen! Switch on!”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pekoyama and Touko opened the sewer hatched and climbed up. Peko looked at the GPS

“Looks like it’s going fast. Wonder why…” said Peko

“LOOK!” said Touko

Touko pointed at the monorail.

Peko aimed the grappling hook at the train and grabbed Fukawa’s hand

“Hold one”

They came reeling towards the window of the train, crashing into it.

“Stay behind me.” said Peko to Touko

Peko ran through each door, slicing each Monokumas that came her way. She kept doing this until she made it to the ‘Motivation Room’.

“Peko?!” said Komaru in shocked

“What is going on?!” asked Peko, looking at the strange ‘Motivation Machine’.

“It’s not what it seems! Get me out of here!” 

“I will not let you.” said Kotoko

“Adorable girls, deserves punishment...and not Adorable deserves harsher punishment.” 

She began to fire her denture gun, but Peko dodge them, with such swiftness, Kotoko clothes began to fall apart.

“Give up.” said Peko

Then the train began to rumble, as it came crashing into a building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ugh….” said Komaru  
“Hold on, this is gonna take a minute.” said Peko

She cutted the ties holding Komaru, and she came down

“Are you okay…”

“I thought...you wouldn’t come...I mean right after we had that fight…” 

“Of course not, I made a promise to you-” 

Before she can finish, Komaru was already hugging her.

“Waaah! Peko, I was so scared!” cried Komaru

“It’s okay, I’m here to protect you” said Peko

“I...I tried to leave you….I tried to run away…and I said such horrible thing ….like about you and being a hypocrite….I’m sorry! I’m truly sorry, Peko.”

“Look, Komaru, you were right…” said Peko

“Huh?”

“All those thing you said, were true. I did tried to kill myself after my...friend’s death. I felt like nothing...just a worthless too that failed its purpose, but I got help...I moved on...but that guilt still lingers on…”

Then Touko came up from the thrown furniture.

“H-Hey should we go…”

“You’re right, let’s get you, Touko, then Nagito out of this city.” said Peko

“Okay, let's go.” said Komaru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They opened the door into another arena. On the platform was Kotoko

The kids cheered.

“Thanks to you, I did manage to get myself a new outfit, but you wrecked the Moving Fighter Castle! I feel furiously angry. You have seriously made me mad” Kotoko said  
“I haven’t been this mad, since that other group been taking all the kills!”

“You’re face doesn’t seemed to look like that.” said Peko

She kept talking about adorableness and her parents. Until she said something interesting

“And also, I’ve been saved by Big Sis Junko, anyway.”

“Her, what does she have to do with you.” said Peko

“Oh? Does Miss Sword Swinger over there happen to knooow Big Sis Junko?” asked Kotoko

“That woman is a monster, you have no idea who she truly was. Don’t know how she convinced you she was gentle and caring...” 

“G-Gentle?” said Kotoko

Kotoko began crying

“Gentle...Please….*sob* stop with the gentle….”

“...Huh?” said Komaru

“Wh-When they’re...gentle, I… I get all flinchy…N-No! *Sob* I don’t want gentle, I don’t...Please stop…*sob*...”

“Wh-What happened to her?” asked Komaru

“I don’t think she's acting.” said Peko

Then a small control came flying at her, and she began to use it

“I said I….anything but gentle...I said DON’T EVER SAY GENTLE!”

A large robot came at them.

Peko and Komaru got ready for battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After defeating the robot, It blew up in a beautiful explosion

Kotoko looked behind her to see the kids ready to pounce on her, but Peko Pekoyama saved her, pushing her into the arena pit in front of Komaru and Touko

“P-Perverts! Th-This is borderline indecent!”

Peko joined them

“Look, tell me where is the location of Nagito Komeda?”

“What are you doing to that child?” said a boy

They looked behind them to see Nagisa

“How immature of you...No, I guess it is rather Demonic, in a way.” he said

“Ganging up and abusing a child. It’s like a special skill all you adults have.” 

“N-Nagisa!” said Kotoko

“You’re the children that destroyed this town.” said Peko

“All we want is a peaceful paradise...where children can live without fear.”

“You’ve been using all those Monokumas to murder adults.” 

“She’s right….If all you wanted was a peaceful paradise, you shouldn’t have done it like this!” said Komaru

“There is no other choice. We must kill them. If we allow them to live, our paradise will be undone.”

“And if that happens, we will be forced to endure our pain once more. Nothing will change. We can never be at peace until we have wiped out every single one of them.”

“So we have to kill the Demons! To protect our world!”

“That is a delusion. You’ve gone insane” said Peko

“Yeah, you’re probably right...We’ve all gone mad.”

“Masuru, Jatatro, Kotoko, Monaca...we’re probably all insane...broken.”

“But whose fault is that?! The adults are the ones who broke us!”

“Nagisa…” said Kotoko

“You want to hear the truth?...We’re scared. We’re all terrified of the adults…hearing their footsteps...sensing their presence…We can’t help but feel scared...completely terrified.”

“As long as adults exist, we cannot rest...We cannot live in peace…”

“At this point, the damage is irreversible.”

“I-I figured...that something like that was behind all this. And I do pity you.” said Komaru

“But… No matter how pitiful you are, it doesn’t mean that you can hurt others!”

“To just treat them how they treated you...That’s just going to make everyone equally miserable!”

“So you’re saying we should just take it? You’re saying we should abandon all Hope?”

“...H-Hope?”

“No, it’s fine. Let’s end this already. I want you to leave this town.”

“...Huh?”

“You want to run away, right? You want to escape the city, right? Then I will let you leave. Satisfied?”

“...Nagisa, are you sure?” asked Kotoko

“It’s my decision… as leader.”

“But...what about Monaca?”

“...I’ll persuade her.”

“Hmm, are you telling the truth, or luring us to trap?” asked Peko

“No, until you two arrived, our  revolution was progressing smoothly.”

“I don’t want you to interfere any longer. So please, just get out of here! Stay away from us, please!”

They all looked at him.


	15. Chapter 15

“I beg of you. Please, just leave this city!” said Nagisa

“W-Where did this come from?” asked Komaru

However, in the lense of Touko Fukawa, no one notice the small red dot flashing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the hideout of the Warriors of Hope, the Banker watched closely, as she twirled her hair

“Hmm, how unfortunate, I knew this would happen”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“In order for the new society of children to be calm and peaceful, I need to create paradise.” Nagisa said

“Everyone has high expectations of me...I cannot fail. So please! Get out our town!”

“B-But….” said Komaru

“Komaru, this is going to be a trap, don’t accept the offer….” said Peko

“This is not a trick. It’s an honest request.”

He then bowed to his knees

“....Please. I’m begging you, please leave…”

“H-Hey!”

“Even you kneel on the ground, I still don’t believe you.” said Peko

“I do not intend to trick you...I’m serious!”

He then removed Komaru wristband.

“And now...you are free.”

“W-Wait free Touko next.”

“W-We’ll do it later, I think I hear Monokumas coming!” said Touko

She was right the tunnel began to echo with laughter.

“N-Nagisa ! If you do this, you’re gonna make Monaca super sad!” said Kotoko

“I know that! But it has to be done! I’ll take them to the secret passageway, and they’ll never comeback!”

“K-Komaru, are you okay with this?” asked Touko

“Huh?”

Of course she is, this is what she wanted all this time.”

“B-But Peko, we gotta save Nagito remember?!”

“First, we get you and Komaru out of here, I’ll deal with Nagito later.” said Peko

“They have their opinions, why are you getting in their way?” asked Nagisa

“Ummm…”

“Nevermind, we got to go, now!”

“Nagisa!” said Kotoko

“...Don’t follow us. You don’t want Monaca to hate you, do you?”

They began to run to the exit, leaving Kotoko alone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They exit the building.

“Let’s go. The secret passageway is this way.”

They began to follow Nagisa, until a group of monokumas appeared.

“H-Hold one, why are you attacking me?” said Nagisa

Peko and Komaru defeated the Monokumas, rescuing Nagisa.

“I thought you said the Monokumas wouldn’t attack us if you were here…” asked Komaru

“This is...strange...What in the world is this?” 

“Hey, you weren’t lying when you said you wouldn’t trick us, right?”

“Of course! If I wanted to deceive you, I would not removed your wristband.”

“Speaking of which, can you remove Touko’s?”

“T-There is no time, not in the opening…” said Touko

“She’s right, we’ll do it at the passageway.”

They continued on until they found a huge pile of bodies.

“S-So cruel...This is too cruel…” said Komaru

Peko just looked.

“You really don’t feel anything seeing this?”

“These people...are demons. Our enemies…” said Nagisa

“That’s not what she asked.” said Peko

“You said it before, right? It’s because you’re afraid of adults?”

Nagisa the explained how they meet each other, and how their parents treated him. He then mention Junko. How she treated them, and how they learned of paradise. He explained how her death affected them, and how Monaca took power, and how the revolution started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it to a large shrine

“It’s right this way.” he said

Nagisa walked to the passageway

“Komaru, can we talk?” asked Peko

“Huh, yes.”

“I just want to say...I hope on find your family…”  
“Thank you, but you’re not coming?” asked Komaru

“No, I have to go rescue Nagito Komeda, remember.”

“Oh...yeah. But what do you think, honestly? Is it better for me to stay in this city?”

“Isn’t this your wish?”

“I mean, if I go...you’ll be alone. So, Peko...do you want me to stay?”

“....My mission was to get you and Touko out of here...I have fulfilled that purpose, and now I have to rescue a friend…I’ll be fine….Goodbye, Naegi” she said

“Goodbye...Peko Pekoyama….” Komaru said

Peko began to walk away, leaving Touko and Komaru alone.

“Hey Touko?”

“What, Omaru?”

“Do you have anyone, outside waiting for you?”

“Hmm, no one cares for me…”

“Oh, well, I’ll tell my brother, that I met you.”

“Yeah, whatever…”

They walked to Nagisa, opening the passageway. 

“This is the secret passage way we use for emergencies. Go through and you’ll be out of the city”

Komaru just looked down

“...What are you doing? Hurry up and leave.” said Nagisa

She kept looking

 

“Didn’t you want to run away!? Didn’t you want to escape this town!?”  
“TH-That’s right, that’s….what I’ve always wanted…at least that’s...what I thought...I mean Peko did all this for me…”

“She’s gone Komaru...” said Touko

“Oh my. Seems like I made it just in time!” said a voice

It was the Banker, her face was scribbles with drawings

“I came just in time.” she said

“You? Why are you here?” asked Nagisa

“Why am I here….? To convince her to stay, of course.”

“....Huh? Why?”

“Komaru Naegi… Though you are “normal, I think it quite a poor idea for you to leave.”

“Are you going to run away like this?”

“Stop it! What are you saying!? She’s about to leave for good!” said Nagisa

“That would be quite...Troublesome for me… I have big plans for her.”

“...Huh?”

“It would be very disappointing to see that she doesn’t go through the game.”

“D-Don’t just go speaking your mind without permission! You work for us!”

“Listen to me! In order to see our paradise, this girl cannot stay here!”

The banker then faced Nagisa

“So I must ask, which is more is more important to the Warriors of Hope? Paradise or the Game?”

“W-What are you talking about? The Game was ruined, so it’s obviously--”

“The Game.”

“What?”  
“You’re a clever one, you must be at least vaguely aware. Otherwise you wouldn’t be going behind Monoca’s back.”

“Even though the game was ruined, you had the chance to focus on building your paradise.”

Nagisa just looked at her

“And the reason why? It’s because you realized your Mage wants to continue the game, over paradise.” she continued

“Do you know what you call someone like you. A liar, a Hypocrite, a Traitor.”

“You’re wrong...I care about them more than anyone...they all have high hopes for me!”

“I mean, I am the leader…”

“Nagisa, it’s best for you just to leave the rest to me.”

He then ran away.

“Wh-Why are you doing this?” asked Komaru

“I must confess, I’m a little disappointed...When I heard your name, I was interested.”

“Does this have anything to do with Makoto?”

“In a way, yes. Listen, my ….compatriots in the Hunt wanted to kill you, but I have another plan. Isn’t that right, Touko?”

“Huh?” said Komaru

“I thought we made a promise, you were to escort her to headquarters.”

“What are you talking about.... are you part of the remnants?”

“Oh yes, I’m part of the Remnants, so is Touko…”

“What!?”

“You see, she and I made a promise. She wouldn’t kill you on sight, instead we both have a bigger plan.”

“Th-That’s a lie, right?” She lying, right, Touko  
Touko remained silent.

“Touko?”

“I went through considerable effort to making sure you make back to me, after those kids released you. The bullets, the gun...all me. It was all a test by me and Touko”

“W-What do you want with me?”

“It’s quite simple, dear. We want you to join us.”

“Huh?”

“You’re Makoto’s sister, and our leader is dead. We wanted you to fill the gap she left open.”

“And unlike him, an Ultimate that was so Hopeful, you are normal girl who can’t do anything...but you were the best of two world…”

“So...he isn’t part of your group?” asked Komaru

“No, he manage to escape the grasp of her hands, but a cost…”

“W-What do you mean?” 

“You’ll find out after you come with me….”

“I would never join you!”

“But I put all these tests for you to learn and grow as time went one. So please! Join us, and you’ll never be lonely again! Show us you’re his sister, and take her place as Ultimate Despair!” 

As the Banker said those words, her eyes whirled with despair

“I would never join you! Even if my brother was,I still wouldn’t! Isn’t that right Touko?”

Touko then began to chuckle, then that chuckle became laughter.

“T-Touko?”

She turned around, and her eyes were as disturbing as the Banker.

“Of course I’m a Remnant!”

“Huh?”

She then reached her wristband and pulled off with ease. It fell from her hand with a thud

“All this time...I’ve been leading you to where we are! Sure we had complications, with Peko, Shirokuma, and all the Bastards who got in our way, but the important thing is here we are!”

“Well said, Touko” said Banker, as she clapped her hands

“But what with all the other Remnants, that wasn't supposed to happen?” asked the Banker

“Eh, I wanted to see if anyone could kill her sorry ass... consider it a part of your test!” Touko said with a smile.

“Touko…”

“And all those time you relied on her! ‘Peko, Peko!’ Well she’s gone now! And now, time for the final test! Celestia!”

The Banker threw a small glass bottle. Touko caught it, and poured out the black grain, and sniffed it. She sneezed.

“Achoo!”

When her head went back up, her eyes were different. Her left eye was the same distorted eye like before, but her right was the eye of insanity.

“I’ll just step back and watch. Best of luck, Jack” said Banker as she walked away

“GOTTA! TO! KILL!!!!!!!!!!!” said Genocider Jack waving her scissors

Genocider Jack and Komaru fought. Jack kept jumping on lamp post to lamp post, but Komaru fired her gun, and the electricity from the lamp post electrocuted Touko. This went on until, Touko reverted back to normal and fell with a thud. Banker began to clap, and walk to Touko

“Bravo, Bravo, Dear! This is your last chance to join us.” said Banker

“N-Never!” said Komaru

“Hmm, very disappointing.”

She then held her hand out and poured more pepper on Touko

“Now, die!”

Genocider Jack came back up, and charged at the now exhausted Komaru. She closed her eyes, waiting to die

*SLASH*

Komaru opened her eyes, expecting to see blood. She did see blood, but not on her. Two slashes were on Touko legs, and the one who slashed them was a woman with a bloody sword.

“P-Peko?” said Komaru

“Stay down, Naegi.”

Peko and Touko looked at each other

“Should’ve knew you were Despair this whole time…”

“Well, Dear...It’s the gross ones you don’t suspect...so now, come get some!”

The both clashed at each other, blocking each blade, but in the end, Peko Pekoyama won. Touko/Jack laid in defeat 

“Hmm, didn’t suspect you to come back. And you jeopardized your friends life.” said Banker

“Not yet…” Peko raised her sword, going to stab Touko, but was stopped

“Wait, Peko don’t do this!” said Komaru as she grabbed her hand

“I can’t do that, Naegi…” said Peko

“Why, Why can’t you?”

“Because she’s is a tool to her friends. A killer, who kills for her friends. If she lets you go, and let us live, Nagito Komaeda will die, and break her friends hearts.” said Banker

Komaru looked at Peko eyes, ready for the kill

“Wait, If I stay, you can let Komaeda live. Peko, you gone all this way to get me home. So, let me repay you, and help fulfill your promise to your other friends.”

She just looked away

“You’re not a tool, you’re not a killer! You’re my precious friend, and I won’t let you do this.”

Peko looked at her, then lowered her sword

“Well, Ta-Ta,dear, We’ll see you soon.” 

The banker grabbed Touko foot as she dragged her off.

“Are you sure you want to do this, I thought you still wanted to escape?” asked Peko

“I still want escape, I’m still scared! But deep down,we all are!”

“You were scared of failing your promises, you wanted me to escape. But there’s no way I can leave you behind!”

Both looked at each other

“But...I’ve fulfilled my purpose to you…”

“No, you didn’t! You're suffering from that guilt of your friend, that’s why you wanted me to escape! But the truth is, that I still need you, now and forever!”

“I may be normal, but it’s good to be normal. Because it’s normal to help a friend…”

“So...I’ll stay, no matter how much you wanted me to be safe, I’ll stay with you, alright? I’ve decided…”

She then turned around.

“I have nothing else to say...but thanks.” Peko said with a genuine smile 

Komaru never saw her smile like that, but she smiled back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the Banker kept dragging Touko

“Hmm, she’ll see soon, I have a plan….”

In her track was a giant robot, and beside it was Nagisa


	16. Chapter 16

Peko and Komaru had finally made it to the streets.

“He said there’s subway entrance at the blue building in the business district, right?” said Komaru

“”I believe so. We need to get there now.” said Peko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many challenges, they made it to the blue building.

“To find the base, we have to find somewhere we can get into the sewers.”

“...” Peko was silent

“Hey, Peko, is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing….actually, I’ve just been thinking. Komaru, back at the shrine, was my smile good?”

“What? What are you asking that.”

“I actually never smile before, even my friend, Mahiru tells me that I never smiled for her photos. Did I do anything wrong, or was it crooked?”

“No, no...it was perfect, but if you never smiled before, how did you smiled back then?” said Komaru

“I...Remembered when I was a kid, my friend has this really handsome smile… and when my friend, Chiaki, told me just to imagine his smile, I smiled also….but after his death, that smile always gave me grief....”

“Hey I can understand. When I at into a picture of my family, I miss them...it makes me sad, but it also makes me happy, remembering them.” said Komaru

“I guess I see your wisdom in your words. I thank you for that.”

“Yeah, thank you for telling me. Now let’s go.”

They went into the subway tunnels, looking for a way into the sewers. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peko and Komaru made it to a collapsed railway, full of bomber Monokumas. When Komaru destroyed one, it caused a chain reaction, making everything collapsed into a pit.

“Peko look! Looks like we can go down now!” said Komaru

They headed for the collapsed railway

“C’mon, if we go down this ladder, we can get down to the sewers.”

“Naegi...are you sure you want to go back? We’re wanted criminals to them. They’ll capture us with no hesitation…” said Peko

“Well, maybe...but maybe not.”

“What?”

“If we explain ourselves, I’m sure they’ll understand!”

“No, that wasn’t my problem. My problem was with Fukawa, she must’ve lead the monokumas to the base, how are we going to explain that…”

“Either way, we got to try! We all want to stop those out-of-control kids, and those remnants, right?”

“And if it’s for that cause, I bet they’ll lend us a hand.And they’ll rescue Nagito, too!”

“Hmm...you changed, quite fast.”

“But do you think those cowards would help us, even when Fukawa was a remnant?”

“It will be fine! I more of a coward than they are, but I’m still doing my best!”

“If you say so. I believe you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the base of the kids. Fukawa and the Banker laid tied to the ground. Standing over them was Nagisa 

“You manipulated everyone. From the very beginning!” said Nagisa

“It’s no use acting like you don’t know! I heard it all!”

They both said nothing

He then kicked the Banker in the stomach

“Confess! What’s your game!”

“Hmm, game. What a funny way of seeing this whole ideal...A game of chess…” said Banker

“Hey! You guys breakin’ up of something? Why do that when there’s plenty of other shit to break!?” said Kurokuma

“Sh-Shut up!” said Nagisa

“We swore to make this town into a paradise! We promised that we’d change history!”

“And these...Girls...interfered!”

“Changing history!? I dunno, you seem pretty hysterical enough to me!”

“I mean, what the hell’s wrong with you, Nagisa? What’s up your ass?”

He then laughed more

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up!”

He then kicked Kurokuma away.

“Oooh, mr.big brat over here! And what are you going to do with us?” asked Touko

“Th-This is all you fault...It’s your all fault it’s your all fault it’s your all fault!”

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“Don’t be mad, Nagisa. The one who sent Miss Banker and Miss Glasses on their task was me.” said Monaca, who made it in the room

“...huh?”

“M-Monaca!? What did you say?!”

“Ahem, liiike I said, I was the one who asked Ms Banker and Glasses to help me.”

“Wh-What did you tell them to do?”  
“I asked both of them to bring Miss Komaru Naegi all the way back here.”

“Y-You’re lying, right? Th-This is….some kind of joke, right?”

“Sorry, it’s the truuuth!”

“Lies! Why? Why would you do something like that!?”

“Oh, that’s too bad. No matter how smart you might be, you still don’t understand it, hm?”

“But I guess that’s to be expected. I never gave you a proper explanation.”

“E-Explanation? What are you talking about? What needs explaining?”

“We’re going to make a paradise, right? And … And that’s why we caused this revolution, right?”

“Sorryyy, Monaca doesn’t care about paradise or anything like thaaat.”

“..What?”

“Oh, I guess you can say that the paradise I want and the one you want are different things.”

She kept explaining how she didn’t want a paradise for kids, but a plot for the successor for the second Junko Enoshima. How her and the two Remnants goals are similar. Then she kissed Nagisa, and kept kissing him for a long time. Then she let go, and Nagisa hit her over and over again. But she kissed him again, and he broke.

“For Monaca’s sake...kill all the adults. Risk your life for Monaca.”


	17. Chapter 17

Peko and Komaru walked down the sewer ramp. 

“They’re not following us this time, right?’ asked Komaru

“No, Fukawa’s wrist band must’ve been some sort of tracker, but she is isn’t with us anymore.” said Peko

“But the problem is still the adults. I don’t think they’ll listen to us.”

“I’m sure it will be fine! If we do our best to persuade them, I’m sure it’ll work out.”

“You’ve quite matured, Naegi.”

“Uh, thanks. Just having you by my side is reassuring.”

They then saw kids everywhere. They hurried up to the base, and saw adults dying everywhere.

“W-What’s happening?” asked Komaru

Then Shirokuma ran towards them

“Peko! Komaru! I so glad you guys came!” he said

“What is going on here?”

“A huge group of Monokumas ambushed us! Please, please, help us!”

“Looks like there no time to waste, Naegi.” said Peko, unsheathing her sword

Komaru nodded

“I know….I’m going to do my best this time!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle, both of them caught their breaths

“Looks like....it’s all over…” said Komaru

“Yes...Finally…” said Peko

Shirokuma walked over to them

“No, not yet. They wanted to wipe the rest of us. They won’t stop. They never will.”

“I...never been this tired...before…” said Peko

“Um...I have a little proposition for you. Will you hear me out?”

“What is it?”

“The kids aren’t attacking from the front, but from the hole at the back of the base they made. To hold out against the enemy attack, we have to find some way to block the hole.”

“Block the hole? But how?” asked Komaru

“To tell you the truth, high explosives are packed inside my body in case of emergency.”

“You mean in a suicide attack?”

“But my self-destruct button was damaged in battle. I can’t do it on my own.”

“So...there’s no choice but to ask you to do it.”

“You want us to shoot you?” asked Peko

“N-No! I can’t do it!”

“But this is the only way to save everyone.”

“I’m scared too...but it will be alright. It  feels strange, but thinking about saving everyone...gives me courage.”

“B-But…”

Then they heard footsteps

“Bad news! The Monokumas are coming through the hole in the back again!” sid adult T

“I beg you, please! Take me to the hole and let me save everyone!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fighting off the Monokumas, they made it to the hole

“Komaru! Now’s your chance! Shoot me!” said Shirokuma  
No, n-no, I can’t...I can’t...I can’t do it..”

“Komaru...No matter how scared you are, there are times that you have to fight.”

“There are times you need to stand up. Times to you can’t be afraid of death.”

“Do it, before we lose something important!”

“But if you can’t…”

He unwrapped his bandages, revealing his red eye, and charge at them

Komaru hold the gun, shaking until someone hold the gun steady. It was Peko.

“Don’t worry, Naegi, I’ll help you.”

She pulled the trigger.

“Thank you…”

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both woke up in the middle of the floor.

“What happened?” asked Peko

Then some adults walked towards them

“So you’re awake. You guys lost consciousness after the explosion” said Adult U

“Um...Where’s Shirokuma!? What happened to him?”

“Thanks to Shirokuma, the whole was blocked. His sacrifice...saved us all.” said Adult S

“Sacrifice…? Then that means….”

Then Haiji came walking towards them

“To break out of jail and come back here… you have some courage.” he said

“What do you want? We saved you.” asked Peko  
“Most of the thanks goes to Shirokuma...Though I am willing to acknowledge that you’re not spies.”

“Hey, where that other person with you?”

“She’s…” said Komaru

“Dead, she’s dead.” Peko cutted of Komaru

“Well, I’m sorry, but now’s not the time. Thanks to Shirokuma, we’re out of danger for how….but the problems far from solved.”

“What’s going one?”

“The hole those brats opened is closed now, but we have the other group’s hole at the front entrance.”

“We can hold them off for a little while, but if this keeps up…”

“So we’re running out of time…”

“Dammit, do those kids really intend to destroy this base at any cost?”

“I’m afraid yes. So what are you going to do?” asked Peko

“”H-Haiji….If we don’t do something now, we…” said Adult S

“...I know. I know.”

“....No matter how scared you are, there are times when you have to fight.” said Komaru

Everyone looked at Komaru

“Hm?”

“There are times when you need to fight...and not be afraid.” 

“We have to do something before we lose something important!”

“Peko, lend me a hand.”

“Of course, Naegi.”

The walked over to the truck with the screen

Komaru began to climb

“Here, I have a better idea.”

Peko pulled out her sword, and put it against the screen and Komaru used it as a stepstool

“Thanks, Peko”

All the adults began to gather.

“Um, PLEASE LISTEN UP!”

“U-Um… Um…. “

“I… don’t have any talent… I’m just a normal girl, not special or anything… And I know you guys don’t have any reason to listen to someone like me…”

“B-But, well...ah how do I put it?....there’s something I want to say...B-Because I’m a normal human with no talent...ummm….Peko, what do I do?”

“You didn’t plan this out, didn’t you?” asked Peko

“Yeah I...I don’t really know…”

“Just remember Naegi, I’m with you, so do you best.”

“Peko...Yeah…”

Komaru looked at the people again

“I’m just like everyone here. I got caught up in something I didn’t understand at all, and I couldn’t do anything…So I...I guess I’ll just say to you what I wish to myself.”

“...Hey! How much longer are you going to be just another victim!”

“...Huh?” said Haiji

“You’re ‘normal’, you’re ‘weak’...how much longer are you going to use those damn!?”

“You’re just happy to be a victim and ignore everything around you!”

“Are you really okay with, you cowards?!”

“Talent or whatever, that doesn’t even matter. No matter how much talent or power you have, you can’t avoid being scared or hurt!”

“You let everyone else handle things that scare you and say’I can’t help it, I’m normal!’”

“Are you really going to stay that way forever!?”

Everyone just looked at her

“Maybe you can’t help being normal...but you can’t just keep using that as an excuse!”

“If you do, someday...you’re going to lose something that’s important to you, Y’know?”

“And after that...it’ll be too late!”

 

"It’s obvious that we’re  all afraid...I’m just as scared as you are…But even though I’m afraid...I know I made the right decision. To stay here, with Peko.”

“Because if I just went and left her...I think I would have regretted it.”

“Naegi….” said Peko

Peko just looked down, holding the place where that note is in her vest, thinking of him and what he told her, but she looked back at Naegi, with renew vigor.

“I, along with Peko and everyone here, want a happy ending! A proper happy ending that’s super cliche and predictable, where everyone’s smiling…”

“So please...please, let’s make ending happen! Let’s stand up against this despair together!”

“...Th-That’s it...that’s all have to say. Sorry for being so loud…”

Everyone  just walked away

“...Wait here. I’m going to make some preparations.” said Haiji

“For what exactly?” asked Peko

“Well, i have a trump card...might as well bet the house on to.”

He then walked away

“Trump card….?” 

Komaru got off the truck.

“Ugh, Peko...I feel like I didn’t get to everyone…”

“Did to fine, Naegi. You motivated everyone here.”

Two adults walked towards them

“....you inspired me. I never expected you to start a speech like that.” said Adult V

“I’ll probably try to forgets this ever happen later…”

“But...Y’know, you might be right, after all.” asked Adult W

“Huh?”

Another Adult was there, holding a familiar head

“What are you holding?” asked Peko

“What, this? It’s Shirokuma, of course.” said Adult X

“Komaru and Peko! Thank you for earlier. And your speech just now was splendid, too!”

“Shirokuma! You’re alive!?”

“The only thing left is my head, but my AI chip is in there, safe and sound! It’s a miracle!”

“I heard you sacrificed yourself, so I though…”

“But I’m relieved. If you’re alive, then everythings fine!”

“Thank you! But now, we need to make that hope you gave everyone grow! We need something more….”

Then Haiji walked towards them.

“Hey, the preparations done. We gotta hurry and get out of here.” 

“Get out of here….?”

“Looks like you’re fighting back.” said Peko

“Is it true Haiji?”

“...It’s all thanks to you, Shirokuma.”

“You risked your life for us...I finally realize what I need to do.”

“...So thanks, bear.”

“...H-Haiji!”

“From here on, I want you two to follow me to a certain place. It’s where our trump card is hidden. But it’s not going to be easy, so prepare yourselves.”

“I’ll be waiting for you at the entrance.”

He walked off, leaving Peko wondering what his trump card is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is important. I'll be going away for a week or two. I trying to come up with a new fanfiction, but I need a beginning. Stay tune, and thank you for your support


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for a while. I was away, but I'm back. I also planning to make more Despair Class AU scenario's, I just need to figure out a beginning

Peko and Komaru met up with Haiji

“Looks like the Monokumas are easing off a bit. Now’s a good time to head out.” he said

“Um...where are we going?”

“Didn’t I tell you? The place where our trump card is hidden.”

“And what would this trump card be?” asked Peko

“Look, it’s just...hard to explain in words. It’s much easier if you see it with your own eyes. Then you’ll understand, I promise.”

“But, it’s our last hope for stopping then kids before it gets any worse.”

“One thing for sure...this is our last shot.”

“Does something like that really exist?”

“I’m telling you because I trust you guys. And I need you two to trust me as well.”

“However...getting there is going to be a problem. Let me think…”

“You look like in better shape than her. I’ll leave this to you.”

“Wait, but Peko a is way more skilled than me, whatever you want me to do.” said Komaru

“He doesn’t trust me.” said Peko, arms crossed

“No, that’s not it… anyway I’ll leave it to you.”

“What do you mean?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“YAHOO!”

“Komaru was riding a motorcycle, at top speed.

“Naegi! Steady! Steady!” Said Peko

“Aw, come on! Could you do better?”

“Yes!”

“Haha, I thought you’d be freaking out, Komaru!” said Haiji

“I’ve never ridden one of these before! This is so fun!”

“You and I could have driven this instead of Naegi!”

“I can’t drive with this! And that sword of your might get in the way! It’s not like cops are gonna pull us over or somethin!

“But-”

“Hey, that motorcycle guy could come any minute, speed it up!”

“Rogeeer!”

“Woah!”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Alright, we’re here.”

“We are…? Where are we?”

“What is this?” asked Peko

“It’s time. Careful of where you stand, if you talk, you might bite your tongue.”

Then the ground went down

“”Is this...an elevator?”

“You’d never expect such an elaborate machine here, right? That’s how you know it’s important.”

“This is Towa Group’s secret factory, after all.”

“Secret factory?”

 

After landing, Haiji explained about the “Security”, a bunch of Monokumas. There reactions were expected. But Haiji convinced them to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After defeating the Monokumas and avoiding the traps, getting to the passcode room, they finally made it.

“Here we are… Our trump card is behind this door.” Said Haiji

“Our last, Hope…”

“This seems to suspicious…I’ll go first.” said Peko

“Be careful, Peko.” said Komaru

Peko opened the door. Peko and Komaru were stunned, besides Haiji, who was proud

It was a giant Monokuma.

“Th-This is...a Monokuma?” said Komaru

“Yeah...our trump card, the last hope for us adults.” said Haiji

“This Monokuma is the last hope….?

“It’s not just an oversized Monokuma. It’s a secret weapon that was built by Towa Group, in case we ever need to defend the city”

“If we use Big Bang Monokuma now...We can put up a fight and take back the city.”

“Why did Towa group made this?!” asked Peko

Then it hit her

“Towa been building Monokumas in this factory! Why!?” demanded Peko

Haiji now had a sword up to his neck.

“Peko!” said Komaru

Haiji just sighed

“Just put the sword down, and I’ll explain…”

Peko lowered her sword

“The Monokumas that are built here were supposed to be introduced to the world as Maid Robots.”

“Maid Robots…?”

“They were developed to assist daily life and also to help with dangerous labor tasks. But those kids ended up taking over….”

“Explain the Big one.”

“This one’s special. Didn’t I tell you? This was built to protect the town from danger.”

“Why a Monokuma of all thing?”

“I didn’t pick the design. The one who developed them chose that on their own.”

“Then who did?”

Before that could be answered, a rumbling sound came.

“What’s going on!”

From the ceiling, a giant robot came down. At the side was Nagisa Shingetsu


	19. Chapter 19

Nagisa Shingetsu was standing in front of the group, with a dull face.

“What are you doing here?” asked Peko

He just looked down.

“That kid...He’s the one who wanted to let us go, right?”

He kept looking down, until he spoke.

“Found you...Demons…” Nagisa said

“I can’t believe it ...hiding something like this…”

“Let me guess, did she tell you about this? If she can’t control it, she wants just despair it? Said Haiji

“Well, I won’t let it happen! This it the hope we’ve finally got for ourselves…”

“You want to crush our paradise...with something like this...I won’t let you…Everyone expects so much of the Warriors of Hope...and of me…”

He began to tear up

“To meet these expectations, I have to build Paradise all by myself! So expect more of me!”

“I’ll work harder! I’ll do it, anything, just please don’t abandon me…”

“Father...Mother...Big Sis Junko! Monaca!”

“More, more, more! Expect more from me!”

“Wh-What’s wrong with him!? He’s batshit crazy” said Haiji

“How did he get like this…?” asked Komaru

Peko didn’t say anything, she just raised her sword, knowing what’s coming

“I can do it...I can really do it...Because out of all the Warriors of Hope…” he continued.

“I’m the best at controlling these robots!”

The robot began firing it’s rifle. Komaru, Haiji, and Peko moved back.  
“Shit, this is bad!” sai Haiji

Komaru ran behind a corner

“Peko, this way!” said Komaru

Peko looked back and ran to their side.

“Demons or not...Anyone who get in the way of paradise...I’ll defeat each and everyone of them!”

“So please give me High expectations! Expect more of me! EXPECT THE BEST OF ME!”

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Peko

“Naegi, we have to get out of here. We cannot defeat that robot…”

“But...Haiji said...the big Monokuma is the last hope for everyone back at the base...If we run now, that Monokuma’s gonna be destroyed, right?” said Komaru

“The last hope for the adults will be gone…”

“Are you sure you want to protect that...thing.” said Peko

“It’s too dangerous...But... we’ve come this far…”

“Huh…”

“We’ve come this far, and we almost made it to the end, so we have to fight…”

“Yeah, you’re right…”

They both ran in front of the robot.”

“I’ll draw it’s fire, while you find it’s weakness.”

“Understood, Peko…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hitting the eyepatch over and over again, it’s began to sort circuit, and began to crumble. Nagisa began pulling the levers of his controller, not noticing that the robot arm was falling to his direction. And with a giant explosion, he was gone.  
“L-Looks like we did it…” said Peko

“But...what about that kid….?”

Haiji walked towards them.

“Guess you could say...he wasn’t ‘expecting that’ that.” he said

“...sorry, that wasn’t funny.”

“Now’s not the time! We gotta save him!” Komaru said

“Just leave him…”

“...Huh?”

“If we save this crazy-ass kid, he’ll just end up doing the same thing again.”

“He probably got crushed anyway. We can’t save him even if we wanted to.”

Komaru just looked at him

“More importantly, take a look at this. Hahaha...we’ve finally got it…hahaha...the hope...we’ve finally got our hope...”

“H-Hope…”

“Alright, let’s ride this right to the enemy’s HQ!”

“Ride? On the Monokuma?”

“Oh, don’t worry, you aren’t driving this time. The only ones who can control this are me and my old man.”

“So I gotta move this myself…”

“Now, let’s begin the counterattack! Once the others see this, they’ll be pumped for sure!”

“Hahaha...hahaha!”


	20. Chapter 20

As Big Bang Monokuma rampage through the street, destroying smaller monkumas, Adults cheered for it.

Inside the Haiji, Peko and Komaru controlled it.

“Haha, did you see that!? Who’s the boss now!?”

“As long as I control this Big Bang Monokuma, those little Monokumas are like nothing!”

Peko and Komaru just look at him.

“Good work you two! You guys are the saviors of this town!”

“Ah, yeah…” said Komaru

XXXXXXX

As Big Bang Monokuma rampage through the street, Monaca was watching, clapping in joy.

Then someone walked behind her. She looked and saw Banker.

“Greetings, I’ve come to say my goodbyes.” she said

“Aw, going already? But this is where the fun starts…” Monaca said

Kurokuma talked and joked, but didn’t get any laughs.

“My associate, Toko Fukawa, has already left…”

“But what about the your other friend we held captive…?”

“Oh, He’ll just leave anytime he wants, don’t know why he doesn’t….”

“But back to the point. Before I leave, I wanted to give a little advice and information.”

“Oh, what!? Leaving so soon!? You’re about to miss the greatest show eva!” Kurokuma said

“...I’ve received word from the Monokuma Kids on watch. An intruder has entered Towa City.”

“And they came alone.”

“Alone? I see...was this someone from future foundation?”

“I don’t recall. But I recommended you play your cards right--”

Monaca just turned to see the screen

“Hey, hey! Look at that! Wooow, the impact! Looks just like an action movie, meow!”

“Ufufu, if this keeps up...all the children might end up getting killed.”

“...You seem happy, hm? Even though your plan is being ruined.”

“Ruined? You dumb Bitch, you’re talking about ruined!? Monaca’s plan is totally goin’ smoothly! Toootally!”

“Smoothly? You call this smoothly?”

“Sorry...I know you helped me out and everything, but this plan is a secret even to you.”

“By a gamble...is this plan related to The Successor of Junko Enoshima?”

“No! Zip zip your mouth!”

“Well, whatever are gambling, it will not work...without something else…”

“Hmm, and what that be, Miss Banker?”

She handed Monaca a small CD.

“Consider this my farewell present. If you ‘Motivation’ doesn’t work, this will push Her…”

“So you leaving, and just left us a CD!? Well, that’s just fuckin stupid!” said Kurokuma

“Oh, don’t complain. Whatever the game, you must have a mind for strategy…”

“Ufufu, you really are amusing, Miss Banker.”

“Oh, who cares, Monaca!? Just let this Bitch exit stage left already!”

“There is somethin’ way more refreshin’ for ya!

“Yep, that’s right! I’m reaaally looking forward to it. Ufufu...Just how will the world look through the eyes of The Successor?”

Kurokuma and Monaca kept talking about the plan. After that, she hugged him, as he struggled. The Banker took her leave.

“Thank you for your financing and hard work, Miss Banker. I’m sure we will not see each other ever again.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Adults gathered around Big Bang Monokuma. 

Haiji stood up, and said a speech. He talked about how he was scared of those kids, and that made him a bad leader. He then told them how Peko and Komaru helped him see. He explained how that they need to stand up and take back Towa city, and how Big Bang Monokuma will lead the way.

The adults cheered.

“I don’t like this.” said Peko

“Isn’t it better if the adults are...a little more calm?” asked Komaru

“Maybe...But we shouldn’t. They might turn on us if we do.”

Then a woman walked towards them, holding Shirokuma head. It was Hiroko Hagakure.

“Yo….Got a sec? Shiroro wants to talk to you guys, right away.” she said

“Shirokuma! Good timing! There’s something we have to talk about, too.”

“So you guys are worried too, right? It’d be bad if the adults attack the kids, riled up like this…” he said

“You think so, too?”

“Haiji seems like he’s holding a grudge…Not just against the Monokumas, but the children, too.”

“If they end up fighting like this...Both the kids and adults will end up killing each other.”

“K-Killing?”

“I thought you wanted the adults to fight back?” asked Peko

“Well, just like you, I didn’t know that Haiji had that kind of weapon.”  
“The reason I tried to motivate them was to give them the power to protect themselves.”

“But Big Bang Monokuma isn’t about protection. It has the power to destroy.”

“If the adults and kids fight one another with the power to destroy, the damage would be terrible.”

“Hey...is there anything we can do to maybe calm them down a little?”

“The way they are now, I doubt it.” said Hiroko

Back to the group of adults, Haiji continued talking

“We don’t have to be afraid anymore!”

“We might lose our lives, we might take lives, but either way, we will not be afraid anymore!”

“Today, we make the memorial of our victory! We make the memorial of the kids’ defeat!”

The adults cheered.

“Hard to think these were the same adults who were scared earlier. They want blood, now.” Peko said

“The moment they saw that stupid huge Monokuma, their eyes lit up.”

“Yeah, maybe it is their last hope…But maybe it’s far too big of a hope.”

“There’s no way they’d listen to us if we told them to go easy because they’re just kids…”

“Shirokuma, do you have any ideas?” asked Komaru

“There is one….”

“What is it?” asked Peko

“The Monokumas running amok in town aren’t moving on their own, like.”

“There must be a device somewhere giving them orders.”

“Somewhere?”

“I would guess that the controller is at Towa Hills, the kid’s HQ.”  
“If we get to Towa Hills before the battle gets out of hand, and destroy that device…”

“Yep, the Monokumas will stop functioning all at once, and the kids will no longer have an army.”

“If you guys do that, I’m sure you can prevent the fight between adults and children.”

“Yeah, it’s not like they’re a group of fanatics who would attack defenseless children…I hope.”

“I don’t think it’s going to work….” said Peko

“Huh? Peko?”

“They’re want only vengeance. They don’t care if it’s children, they’ll only see monsters.”

“Please you have to do it!” said Shirokuma

“Peko...we have to try.” said Komaru

She grabbed Peko’s hand, who just looked at her. She just sighed.

“Alright, we’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much!” said Shirokuma.

“With Big Bang Monokuma here, the kids will put everything they got, so the place will be defenseless.”

“So if you use that opportunity, it won’t be impossible to break into Towa Tower.”

“Okay, let’s go Peko!” cheered Komaru

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Big Bang Monokuma walked through the streets, the Adults smashed all the little Monokumas they can find.

Meanwhile Peko and Komaru headed to the Towa Hills.

They finally got inside the building.

“We got in pretty easy, huh? Maybe it’s because Big Bang Monokuma is making a mess…”

Peko just looked around, cautiously.

“...Peko? What’re you looking around for?”

“I’m just thinking...Maybe Nagito Komaeda is here.”

“But in a building this big...it’s gonna be hard to find him?”

“We’ll deal with him later. First we have to find that controller.”

“They’re probably up high, watching the chaos outside.”

“Yeah, that seems likely…”

“But stay alert, there might be some sort of defense around the controller.”

“Let’s go, Naegi.”

“Yeah… let’s end this. Personally, I’m hoping for an easy ending.”

They began to move onwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After, moving the robots in front of the first door, they finally made it to the a room, where they found a diary.

“Peko, about this ‘brainrinse, part”

“”He means brainwash, Naegi.”

“”Brainwashing… does that really exist? I’ve only seen that in science fiction!”

“No...it’s been developed a long time ago.”

“Something like that, has to be kept top secret.”

“I suspected this…”

“The mastermind made those children wear those helmets to brainwash them.”

“That’s even more reason we gotta stop the adults from fighting the children.”

“I mean, if they were under mind control, they aren’t really to blame at all, right?”

“I know what you’re saying… but we shouldn’t think about it, right now.”

“...Huh? What do you mean?”

“I know that you’re growing, but...I feel like somethings bad going to happen.”

“This all seems to suspicious… like a setup.”

“Setup? Buy who?”

“The one who worked with Toko, and that Pale woman, trying to bring you here…”

“And here you are, right in the HQ of the children. It’s exactly as that the mastermind planned…”

“But even if that’s true, if I just run away, I can’t do anything this war, right?”

“Maybe, but…”

“It’s going to be alright. I don’t know whose idea this was, but… As long as we stop this violence, nothing else matters!”

“You’re...You’re right, we’ve come this far, and now there’s no turning back.”

“You’ve changed, Naegi…”

“Thanks, lets go.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally moved the robots in front of the second door

“That Monaca girl was the only one who didn’t have a room…”

“Well, probably see it later.”

They fought off Monokumas, and they made to the elevator

“It’s no use...It’s not budging.”

“We might need a card key.”

“Then… we can’t use this elevator, huh?”

“Well have to use this one.”

“Wait a minute...would Haiji maybe have a card key? He is the heir to the Towa Group.”

“Even if he did, he’s fighting off Monokumas outside.”

“Well, looks like I done fighting.” said a voice behind them

It was Haiji.

“Haiji!”

“Why are you here?” asked Peko

“Same reason you’re here. You’re looking for the device to control Monokumas, right.”

“You too?”

“The Monokumas from all over Towa swarmed me all at once. Even with Big Bang, there were too many.”

“So the plan’s changed. Destroy the controller first, make the enemy lose their edge.”

“After the Monokumas are out of the picture, we’re just dealing with kids. We can turn this around.”

“Was that from Shirokuma?”

“...Hm? So what if it is?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything.”

“But I had no idea you two were already here. No wonder we didn’t run into too many of ‘em.”

“Anyways...good timing. Do you have a card key for this elevator.”

He looked at the scanner.

“No, we don’t need a card key for this…”

“This elevator only works with retinal identification.”  
“Rentinal? Is that an animal…?”

“It means eye.”

“But...why’s it locked in the first place?”

“This lock shouldn’t be on unless it’s been manually set. Last time I saw, it was open…”

“So who locked it? Don’t tell me...is this also her doing? She trying to toy with me…?”

“Can’t you open it?”

“No, the only thing that can release the lock is the eyes of Towa Group’s chairman.”

“The chairman? Your father? You said...he was missing.”

“Missing, right...I only said that because...I didn’t want to admit it…”

“...The old man is dead. Someone killed him?”

“What!? Who?”

“I don’t know… but it wasn’t the kids…”

“Wouldn’t that mean the retinal scan won’t work?” asked Peko

“No, as long as we have his eye, the scanner should still work.”

“So...all we gotta do is bring the old man’s body back here.”

“...H-His body!?”

“Yeah. i think that’s what whoever locked this door wanted me to do.”

“After all..his body is on this floor.”

“On this floor?”

“Yeah, on this floor for sure. He was shot right before my eyes.”

“S-Shot?”

“Yeah, the old man was injured by Monokumas, but...before they can deal the final blow, someone shot him in the back, then the Monokumas chased after the man…”

“I...I ran away, but I’m sure his body is still in the Chairman’s office…”

“The Chairman’s Office should be at the end of the hall over there. I’ll leave the rest to you.”

“Why are you not coming with us?” asked Peko

“If I have to go along with her sick little games...I’d rather give up entirely.”

He then walked away.

“Haiji...he’s acting different now for some reason. And who’s the ‘her’ he mentioned?”

The headed for the Chairman’s office.


	21. Chapter 21

When Peko and Komaru finally got to the room, they expected a bloodied office room. But it was instead, it was a refurbished with a fireplace, and a dining table. The only disturbing feature, was the mounted human heads on the walls.

There were a few men and women, but over the fireplace was another man, and a plaque saying ‘Tokuichi Towa’

“So you come. I heard much about you.”

Sitting in a grand chair in front of the fireplace, was a dirty blond hair man in an expensive looking suit, with a very familiar red eye symbol.

He was polishing a ornately gold double-barreled shotgun.

Peko was reaching for her sword, ready for any sort of fight.

“I’ve been waiting, so patiently for you, Komaru Naegi.”

“W-Who are you?” asked Komaru

“My name is very important, and if you don’t know who I am, then your living proof that filthy commoners like you are as dumb as turkey’s.”

“He-Hey! That is really uncalled for.”

“Anyway, back to what I was saying, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Are you a remnant?” asked Peko, who had her sword in defense.

“Yes, I am a remnant, and you’re the woman who fought Toko.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I couldn’t care, what happen to that bitch, or her ‘stench’.”

He stood up from his chair, as he continued to polish his gun.

“But, I am very...disappointed in you, Komaru.”

“W-What?”

“Celestia offer you a deal of a lifetime. I must admit...even I was impressed by her plan. Even she had almost gotten you killed by my...acquaintances, you survived.”  
“But… you not only refused the deal not once but twice, we’ll have to put you down like the dog, you are.”

“No, she won’t.” said Peko, who unsheathed her sword, ready in offensive stance. 

“I heard stories about you, Ms.Pekoyama, from my acquaintances. So tell me, Naegi, was it worth not escaping here… for your friend?”

Komaru looked at Peko, who was protecting her from this man

“Yes… yes she was” said Komaru, confidently.

The man just sighed.

“You were so much like him.”

He then turned around and aimed at Komaru

“Naegi!” 

Peko then tackled Komaru to the ground, dodging the buckshot. It hitted the light switch, making the room darker. The only light was from the fireplace.

“Dammit. Going need to get the repaired.”

He then picked up a small bell, and shook it. Then, two Monokumas in butler uniforms popped out.

“Find them.”

He began to walk around the room, with his shotgun in his hand, while the Monoukumas followed.

“Hope you are as lucky as he was.”

In the dark, under the large table, Peko and Komaru where was hiding.

“Take the one on the left , while I’ll take the right.” whispered Peko

“Alright.”

Komaru shot the first Monokumas, and Peko slashed the second one.

Peko then charged at the man, who was about to shoot, but Peko grabbed his gun, and it shot the ceiling.

He then grabbed Peko’s neck, struggling to choke her. But Peko pushed back, and stabbed his left abdomen against one of the windows. 

The window began to crack, and with a powerful kick, he was sent flying out the room.

“P-Peko! Are you alright?” asked Komaru

“I’m fine.”

They both looked out the broken window, aspecting to see his corpse. But a flying monokuma came up, and on its back, was the man, holding on.

“You may have one this battle, but we’ll get you. Even if it’s not us, She’ll get you!”

“Get me out of here!”

The monokuma blasted the ceiling, creating a hole, and they flew out.

Peko and Komaru walked over to the fireplace, where Towa was.

“S-So...cruel…”

Peko just looked at the head.

“Let’s grab it and go.”

“Yeah… you’re right.”

They grabbed the head, and exit out the office


	22. Chapter 22

Peko and Komaru got the head to scanner, and finally got in. They noticed a bunch of broken Monokumas and dentures throughout the halls.

They got to a large room.

“Over there...someone’s hanging from the ceiling.”

“Kyaaa! Stop! Don’t come near me!” said the little girl's voice

“That girl...what is she doing?”

“Ah! You two! Please, help me! These perverted bear robots are gonna gang up on me!” said Kotoko

“Let’s go, Naegi.” said Peko

“There’s no way I can do that!”

“Wasn’t she the one who ‘tortured’ you?”

“But….”

“A monokuma kid is somewhere in this room, controlling them! Find that kid and friggin’ kill ‘em!”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to kill them!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finding the Monokuma kid, Kotoko came down

“Hey, why were you getting attacked?” asked Komaru

“It is highly unfortunate, but it appears I too have been betrayed!”

“You seem okay about this….” said Peko

“Well, this is an act, too. If I stop acting, it would be bad, I would lose my cool, like some miserable wretch…”

“To put this much effort into betraying me… I’m boiling with anger!”

“You’re talking about Monaca, right?”

“Yes, she said it herself. She doesn’t care Paradise, and never has.”

“She was tricking us with all her talk about succeeding the will of Big Sis Junko. She even took advantage of the hope Big Sis Junko gave us…”

“And she made everyone in the Warrior of Hope fight...No, more than that.”

“Remember, after I lost to you two and that other girl, I got ambushed by Monokuma Kids? I think that was her doing. Masaru and Jataro probably ended up the same way.”

“She didn’t just betray the Warriors of Hope...She wanted to kill us. She didn’t believe in friendship or effort or victory… The children’s paradise we dreamed of...it was never gonna happen, from the very beginning…”

“If that’s true, what does she want?” asked Peko

“I’m not sure...But she said something about The Successor to Junko Enoshima or something…”

“Successor?”

“She’s twisting this whole situation to make a kingdom for herself, not a paradise for all.”

“And as queen of her little kingdom, she probably wants to be the pampered Successor.”

“She’s seriously the worst! She should...die in a fire!”

“Peko...what do you think?” asked Komaru?”

“I’m...sceptical about her. She could be acting…” Peko said

“Never! Look, I’m completely unarmed! See?”

“Hey stop!” said Komaru

“If you still don’t trust me… I’ll let you in on a little secret...the whereabouts of that big fat liar, Monaca.”

“She should be inside The Excalibur, anchored at the rooftop helicopter port.”

“The Excalibur?”  
“It’s that big airship thingy you so courageously jumped out of. It’s on top of Towa Hills.”

“Why don’t you fight her, yourself?” asked Peko

“Well, I was planning to do just that! But that’s when I got jumped by these Monokumas.”

“The device that controls the Monokumas....is that in this Excalibur thing, too.” asked Komaru

“I’m guessing that liar Monaca is holding on to it. She’s controlling the Monokumas.”

“Jeez, her stupid ‘magic’....getting all carried away with that controller…You should snatch it from her. Then, you can give it to me for safekeeping.”

“No.” said Peko

“How do we get to the ship, and where is that Future Foundation prisoner?”

“You mean that pale guy that might be crazy?”

“Yes.”

“The prisoner is in the storage room on the top floor of Towa Hills.”

“Buuut...the key to that room is in that liar bitch Monaca's pocket.”

“Alright, Naegi, lets go.”

“But remember, the device that controls the Monokumas….”

“Just leave it to me, you can trust me with it!”

“After all...I don’t hate adults anymore. They’re not Demons to me, not one bit.”

“Now then...Gofod day.”

After that, she walked away.

“Good day?....Where is she going?”

“She doesn’t hate adults anymore? I don’t believe her….” said Peko

“Naegi, are you sure it was good to save her?”

“Right now, we know where we need to go, so let’s get the roof already!”

“Before there are more victims… we have to stop the kids and adults from fighting!”

“Alright let’s go.”


	23. Chapter 23

Komaru and Peko was walking down the hall, until they saw they saw a creepy door.

“Well, that’s a pretty creepy door...what should we do?”

“We should ignore it.” said Peko

“”But, what if there is something important or useful in there…”

“Alright… Stay behind me…”

“No, it’s Peko, okay...I’ll go first…” said Komaru

“Alright, if you think so…”

They walked into the room, they saw blood stains everywhere and all sorts of torture devices

“W-What is this?!”

“Looks like no one’s here…” said Peko

Then Komaru notice something on the ground.

“Wait...This is...What is this? It’s written in blood...they’re letters, right?” 

“Hey, Peko, can you take a look at th-”

Komaru turned around to see none other than Haiji

Haiji just looked at the room, with anger

“Kyaaah!”

“What?”

Haiji just continued to look.

“How did you get here?” asked Peko

“So… it was here…” he said

“Um, Mister Haiji…?”

“You have no idea what this room is, huh? Well I’ll tell you…  
“This is a torture room. Those kids were torturing our loved ones in here.”

“To try and flush us out from the base, the brats showed us our loved ones being chopped up…But, it ended up having the opposite effect, though. We were all too afraid to come out...”

“How could they do that…!?”

“I understand...this is used to induce despair…. enough to be a certain someone’s idea.” said Peko

“You get it. This room is a symbol of the despair we were subjected to. Every one of the adults at the secret base had a loved one killed here.”

“ All of them?” asked Peko

He then turned to Pekoyama

“It’s not an exaggeration. Every last one of us had a loved one killed here.”

“These kids investigated the adults in the secret base, targeted their loved ones and then tortured them all?”

“ Yeah...so?”

“It’s weird. Do you think those kids could do something like that on their own?”

Haiji became even more angry

“It doesn’t matter what we think! What matters is that they did it!! That’s why we won’t show them any mercy! We can absolutely never forgive them!!”

He then walked towards the big door

“I’m sure this is a storeroom for dead bodies. For adults who became those kids’ toys and were broken. “

“...You want to see it? When you do...I’m sure you'll no longer want to take their side.”

“We’re not siding with them. It just bothered me is all…”

“….. You two go ahead. I’m going to stay here a little longer. I have to tell the others about this place.”

“Haiji-san, I understand how you feel, but those kids aren’t acting on their own will…”

“We’re going, Naegi.”

“Oh, but…”

But it was too late, Peko grabbed Komaru, and walked away.

“Pekoyama? Shouldn’t we tell Haiji about the brainwashing…”

“He wouldn’t have listened to us in there. It would have had the opposite effect.”

“ But I also wanted to ask Haiji about more…”

“Just...forget about Haiji. Besides...I feel like we’re being played.

“Played...?”

“ It’s strange. Every single one of those adults’ relative becoming a victim? They may have been very competent, but what I’m wondering is how they managed to research all of the adults while they were hiding in the base...”

“But...we can’t turn back after coming so far, can we?”

“………”

“I’m sure it will be alright. As long as we have each other, we’ll make it somehow.”

“Alright. There’s nothing to do but believe that and press onward.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

They finally made it to a large room, with a red circle in the middle  
“This room is kind of creepy…”

This was their war room. We should look around.”

Peko looked at the throne

“Do you think there’s a hidden room or something behind that throne…?”

“Of course! There’s always a hidden passage behind the throne, everyone knows that!”

After destroying the wall, they found a entrance

“There really was a hidden room.”

“ Do you think Nagito might be in here!? This looks like the kind of place you would keep a prisoner!”

“ let's find out.”

XXXXXXXX

“This ladder looks...suspicious.”

“Nagito isn’t here. Must be in a different room…”

“Either way, we should check to be sure.”

They climbed up the wall to find a room with hundreds of pictures of a certain someone.

“These...are all pictures of Enoshima Junko!” said Peko 

“What? This person is Enoshima Junko? She’s...different from how I imagined. She seems like a normal stylish woman…”

“Don’t say that.... How many people do you think have died because of her?” said Peko, gripping her sword

“Sorry...you’re right.”

“This room is uncanny. It...really does make her seem like a cult religion. “

Then Komaru ran to a photo

“What are you doing?”

“Look at this. The little girl in this picture with Enoshima Junko.. It’s Monaca?”

“I see. No wonder she’s putting on such an deceptive face.”

“Is she? It looks like a normal smile to me.”

“Exactly. She can’t be an honest person if she could be next to Enoshima Junko and make this kind of face. Since this photo is a central decoration, this hidden room must be Monaka’s. Hmph, just as you’d expect from all the Second Generation of Enoshima Junko talk, it looks like she worships her.”

“….. But...don’t you think something off?”

“What are talking about. Anyway we should go.”

“………”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They then found a locked door.

“This gate is locked.

“This time there’s no doubt. This must be the place Nagito is being held. We’ll have to come back later.”

“Are you sure, Peko?”

“He can handle himself. Let’s go…”


	24. Chapter 24

After fighting off monokumas, and climbing to the Excalibur, they made it to the door.

“This is it, Naegi.”

Peko...we’re going to be alright, aren’t we?”

“I promised that I’ll get you home, Naego. We’ll protect each other.”

“Yeah...you’re right. Definitely. We’re the super strong Komaru-Pekoyama combo.”

“What’s all that about a super combo?

“You know, gaming? But the fight should be easy for a Super High School Level Swordswoman, right?

“Indeed. It’s going to be a happy ending.”

“Yeah...a happy ending.”

They opened the door to find Kurokuma

“Heyheyhey! You two are late! At that pace, it would take an entire year for a single day to pass! We’re not working on shounen manga time, here!” he said

“A black Monokuma!?”

“What is it? it’s clearly an inferior version.” said Peko

“ Shut it, Sword-Bitch! And then rot! People with swords are a defining trait of an emotionless character! So is it true you don’t understand my appeal at all!? For your information, if musicians come to my concerts, they’ll seriously waste away until they retire. I’ll make them lose so much confidence they’ll want to die. I’ll make them listen to things that are just that overwhelming.”

“What is up with this thing? It’s just chattering away…!”

“ Maybe it’s an AI like Shirokuma.”

“ Oh, Shirokuma!? How’s that greenhorn sibling of mine doing!?”

“Sibling!?”

“ ...or something like that! Bear-like things tend to be my friends anyway! But anyway, don’t you think this is suspicious!? You do, right!? It’s totally suspicious, right!? You want to know why Monaca isn’t here, right!? The truth is...it’s time for Monaca to go beddie-bye.”

“Beddie-bye…?” Asked Peko

“Monaca is still a kid! She was celebrating too much and got tired!”

“Wh-what’s that?”

They turned to saw three doors

“If you have the bravery to disturb Monaca slumber, you’ll have to open that door.”

“...which door?”

"Who knows!? Certainly not me! This is a trap that Monaca thought of, and she told even my talkative self not to wake her! If you open the wrong door, then death awaits you! Thanks to that, even I’m afraid to open any of them! But if left alone, Monaca is liable to sleep for 3 years! Monaca was just that tired! So, what’ll it be!? Decide quickly! Oh come on! I’m getting annoyed here!”

“Komaru, you’ve seen Monaca before, right? So? Do you know which door she might be behind?”

“Hmm...the door she might be behind...the door she could get through…”

 

“Though it’s probably best not to think too simply. If it’s a trap, it probably doesn’t have a simple answer.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right…”

Komaru looked around, then instead of picking the doors on the bottom, she chose the one with a ladder. When she opened the door, something jumped out and landed

“Good morning! Wakey wakey!” said Monaca

“Sh-she’s standing! Monaka is standing!!” said Kurokuma

“So you really can stand. Your legs weren’t really impaired.”

“ ...oh! It’s true!” said Monaca

“That’s how it’s been from the start, isn’t it? You just pretended to be disabled the whole time.”

“Ah, but big sis, you saw Monaca’s secret room didn’t you?”

“So that was your room?It was decorated with a picture of you and Enoshima Junko, so I had assumed as much… That’s why I thought it was strange. After all, to get to that secret room, you would have had to climb up a long ladder. There’s no way you’d put your secret room there if you had bad legs.”

“So you noticed that. The truth is that Monaka might not actually have legs that are so bad. Ufufu, big sis may have the face of an idiot, but you’re very smart!”

“But why did you pretend to have bad legs?”

“Because the pitiful kid is in the strongest position, aren’t they?”

“….huh?”

 

“Monaca had a complicated family situation, so even at home, Monaca didn’t belong. Monaca was superior to papa and big brother, so they neglected and tormented Monaca more and more. Then one day, when Monaca was worrying about what Monaca should do, Monaca had a thought. Monaca figured it out. If Monaca became a pitiful kid, they would all pity her.”

“……”

“Being in a wheelchair was inconvenient, but thanks to that Monaca was able to obtain so many things. Like the Warriors of Hope, who thought Monaca was their pitiful friend and gathered around Monaca. And papa and big brother got just a little bit nicer to Monaca. They misunderstood why Monaca was in the wheelchair, and pitied Monaca entirely.”

“ So this whole time, you were tricking us?”

“ You truly are absolutely horrible. Even worse than the other children.” said Peko

“But Monaca was in such horrible situations that if Monaca had to become horrible in order to live. Every time Monaca talked everyone’s chopsticks would stop moving. Every time Monaca laughed everyone’s smiles would disappear. Monaca had to live in that house where Monaca was treated like a stranger or a tumor and couldn’t do anything but sigh.”

“............ Incidentally, I want to ask you. The father and big brother you’re talking about...are Towa?”

“ ...oh, you knew that.”

“So, that guy was talking about!

“Maybe so…”

Kurokuma began to rant

“This is a good time, so switch to silent..”

Kurokuma then became mute

“So I imagine you’re the one who used that Fukawa, and that other woman to get us to come here? Why are you acting against your own plan?”

“My own plan…? Oh, you mean the Children’s Paradise? Monaca doesn’t really care about that. Monaca has a much more important job to do.”

“You mean becoming the second generation of Enoshima Junko?”

“Yes, that. The second generation of Enoshima Junko is the only thing that’s important to Monaca. That’s why Monaca wanted you to get all the way here. After all, big sis is a vitac person to the second generation of Enoshima Junko.”

“...huh?”

“Your efforts so far are just as I expected! You’re completely different from when we first met! Now you seem just like a savior who’s going to save the city!””

“What do you mean, a savior? Komaru is just a high school girl like any other. Now give us the controller and the key.”

“What key? Monaca doesn’t have anything like that.”

“Don’t feign innocence! I said hand over the key now!” said Peko, pulling out her sword

“ Monaca said Monaca doesn’t have it. Do you want to strip Monaca and see? It’s fine by Monaca, but don’t you two need to hurry? “

She then pulled out a small red object

“Here, don’t you want to destroy this controller and stop all the Monokuma”.

“Th-that…!”

“It was invented by the highest supervisor of the robotics development division of the Harmony Spire group, Monaka Towa. It’s magic! With this magic, Monaka can operate the Monokuma-chan and the Monokuma kids to Monaca’s heart’s content.”

“The brainwashed kids, too!?”

“Huh? You didn’t know?”

“ In that case, we’ll get the controller and the key to Nagito’s room from you with all our strength.”

“Hmm, that’s hopeless. After all, Monaca has a trump card!

“Trump card?”

“Yes, the Harmony Spire Group robotics division’s creation: Monaca’s Jumbo Battle Robot Toy. It’s Monaca’s best masterpiece, on another level from the ones the Warriors of Hope used. So without further ado, Kurokuma!”

“…”

“ Alright, Monaca! Leave it to me!”

A red curtain fell to the ground, and from it was a giant robot. From the outside, adults watched

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After defeating the Robot, Kurokuma fell out of the window

“eh? How…? Monaca...lost?”

“If you understand that, then surrender quietly.” said Peko

Monaca began to cry

“ No...No… Is Monaca going to be killed? Monaca doesn’t want to die yet…”

“We’re not going to kill you! What are you saying!?”

“However, if you don’t hand over that controller, then I’ll make you.”

“N-no...Monaca can’t give you the controller. If this is destroyed, Monaca’s plan with be over. If that happens, Monaca won’t be able to become the second generation anymore!”

“Hand it over…” threaten Peko, with her sword pointing to Monaca

“Uuu...M-Monaca understands…”

She handed it to Komaru

“If we destroy this, the Monokuma will stop, and the brainwashed kids will be freed, right?”

“In one go, we can stop the city’s riots.”

“Though that was kind of easy. Is this really all we have to do?”

“Hmph, we should end it. Or would you rather have an ending where you were still made a plaything of devastating despair, but still stood against it?.”

“I-it’s not like that…”

“Anyway, the real happy end doesn’t come until after we’ve freed Nagito and your home. So end it, now.

“……. Um, it really is okay to destroy it, right?”

“ Of course it’s okay. After all, it’ll stop the Monokuma and free the kids, right?”

“Yeah...right…”

Monaca just looked, in silence

“………”

Komaru just looked at the controller

“What’s wrong?” asked Peko

“S-sorry. Something’s...been bothering me…”

“ Bothering you?”

“Bothering you? How rude of them to bother you! Did you maybe decide at the last minute to become Monaca’s ally, and destroying it made you meditate...congregate...procreate…”

“There’s no need to hesitate! Destroy that controller and stop the Monokuma and free the kids.”

“R-right…”

“Don’t!! Wait just a minute!!!” said a voice down the hall

It was Kotoko

“Wh-why are you here!?”

“W-wait before you destroy that controller!”

“Oh yay! Kotoko, you came to save Monaca, right?”

“You can shut it! Who would save you!?”

“...eh?”

“I never heard anything about the brainwashing being removed. That is troubling. If would be just fine if it were just the Monokuma, but losing the hard-earned friends I made would be troubling. If that happens, I’ll be alone, won’t I!?” said Kotoko

“Friends? You’re just brainwashing and controlling them!” said Peko

“ Even so I don’t want to be alone! Please! Don’t steal my friends from me!” 

“It’s just as Kotoko says. Please don’t destroy the controller. If you don’t, this time for sure, Monaca will kill the adults and make sure the paradise plan is successful.” said Monaca

“Shut your mouth, you traitor!”

“Kotoko, why are you saying such horrible things? You were all Monaca’s previous friends…”

“W-we weren’t friends! Not with a friend-killing traitor like you!!”

“Won’t you forgive me? Let bygones be bygones and live for the present… We can still kill adults together…”

“ You’re a nuisance! Shut up! Die!!”

“ Wh-what’s happening?” asked Komaru

“ Just let these people be, and destroy the controller now!” said Peko

“No…! Please stop! Please...just a little bit...Leave me just a little bit of hope.”

“ What hope are you talking about? Do you really think someone like you has any of that?”

“ Hey, Naegi Komaru. Monaca wants the same… Monaca wants it, so please make the correct choice. If you don’t make the correct choice, your choice will continue for all eternity. So make sure you make the correct choice, and put a firm end to all this.”

“Correct...choice…?”

She looked down at the Controller

“………….”

“Naegi? What’s wrong…?”

“ Huh? You’re not destroying it? That’s strange. Why aren’t you destroying it? Big sis, don’t you want to stop the berserk kids? Didn’t you want to become the heroine who saved this dirty, good-for-nothing, worst-of-the-worst city? Didn’t you want to become everyone’s hope?”

“I-I…”

“ See? If you don’t destroy the controller now, the same thing will happen over again.”

“Wait! You’re acting weird! Why did you start trying to make Naegi destroy the controller?”

“ Becauuuse this is that kind of sceeeene. If the Monokuma and Monokuma Kids go away, it’ll cement the happy end, won’t it?”

“ P-please disregard her words! It’s fine. Bis sis isn’t doing anything wrong!”

“ Kotoko...give up. We have to sit and watch as the controller is destroyed.”

“ Sh-shut up! You shut your mouth!!”

“Peko...what should we do?”

“…… I’ll...leave this one to you.”

“ B-but…”

“However...because I’m leaving it to you, whatever happens, we’ll shoulder the responsibility together… So you should do only what you yourself think is right.”

“ What I think is right…?”

She looked at the controller again

“ I think...that it would be best not to destroy it. At least...for now.”

“Y-yes...yes that’s good.” said Kotoko  
“Thank you, big sis, for not destroying Monaca’s precious controller! Said Monaca

“What’s your goal?”

“ After all, it would be sad for the credits to roll before the cast was all assembled, wouldn’t it?”

“Cast?”

“ Hmmm...just a little longer. Surely they’re running down the halls of the Excalibur Sobriquet as we speak… Here, right outside the door…!”

As she finished, the door opened to see Haiji

“ I found you....Monaca.”

“See, Monaca’s guess was right on the mark! That’s siblings for you! We understand each other!”

“Why are you here?” Asked Peko

He was silent, but had a look of anger. He walked towards Monaca

“Big brother, did you come to save Monaca? Everyone was so cruel, right? Being mean to Monaca… Adults and kids are both mean to Monaca. Isn’t it pitiful? So big brother, save Monaca!”

He continued to be silent

“You’re not going to save, aren’t you?” asked Peko

He didn’t say anything, he only just laughed.

“ Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! “

“Don’t be an idiot! Who in their right mind would save you?” Haiji said

“ B-big brother?”

“Stop calling me that! You’re not my sister! You’re just the old man's mistake...I didn't want you around ! I’ve never once thought of you as family!”

“Why are you saying such horrible things? Monaca is still a child…”

“ You're no child! You’re a brat who never learned her place and now it’s biting you in the ass! It’s over, Monaca. I’m finishing this now.”

“S-stop, big brother...Monaca is scared…”

“ U-um, Mister Haiji…”

“Is that the controller for the Monokumas?”

“Huh?

“What are you doing?Hurry up and,destroy it! End this nightmare!!”

“ Stop! If you destroy that controller, everything that Monaca has done up until now will be meaningless! If you do that, Monaca won’t be able to create the Second Generation of Enoshima Junko, and won’t be able to dye the world in despair!”

“Just how crazy are you? Do it now! Destroy that thing!”

“ I-I understand...but…”

“Big sis, don’t destroy the controller! This is certainly a trap for the adults!” said Kotoko

“Destroy it! Destroy it, Komaru Naegi!”

“Wh-what is this? What is happening?”

Monaca was just silent

“…………….”

Komaru just looked at the controller

“ Th-thank goodness. Big sis, you understand, right?” said Kotoko

“Hey, what are you doing? Why are you protecting these brats?”

“ It’s not like I’m trying to protect them…”

“ Have you forgotten what they did? If so, shut up and listen.”

“Eh? Listen?”

From the outside, thousands of adults yelled at Komaru to destroy the remote

“Wah, amazing! They’re chanting “Destroy it! Destroy it!” in a big chorus.”

“They’re talking to...me?”

“The people outside have been watching the whole time. They even saw the moment you defeated that robot Monaca was controlling.”

“ This was your doing, wasn’t it? You were showing this to the people outside!” said Peko looking at Monaca

“Eh? Monaca doesn’t know anything about that.”

“They’re watching even now. They’re all waiting for you to destroy that controller. Everyone is expecting that of you. They’re waiting for you to end this nightmare. You’re the one who showed us hope! Because of your speech, we were able to rise up! That’s why I can yell out with this loud a voice! There’s no reason to fear the brats anymore! It’s all thanks to you! To we adults, you are hope itself!”

“………….”

“Nevertheless, if you still won’t decide, then I’ll help you.”

He then walked over to Monaca, and pulled on Monaca’s hair

“Ow…!”

“Now, say everything you’ve done up until now. Do that, and all her desire to protect you will disappear.”

“ Everything…?”

“Back from the reason you aspired to be the Second Generation of Junko Enoshima. Everything. And say everything truthfully. If you don’t, you’ll be in for more pain.”

“ Monaca understands. Monaca will talk.”

XXXXXXXXX

“The initial reason happened when Monaca was still going to the Hope’s Peak Academy Officially Annexed Elementary School. It was when Monaca was playing around with the Warriors of Hope and convinced them to commit suicide…”

“Wait a second. You were...playing around?” said Kotoko

“ Yeah, Monaca never had any desire to die, but it seems like everyone took it seriously.”

“Anyway, just then, with miraculous timing, Monaca happened to meet big sis Junko. The moment Monaca saw big sis Junko, Monaca understood. Big sis Junko was light itself that would shine on Monaca’s boring life. Wah, what a miracle! Thank you, god! ...or at least Monaca thought that. In reality, it wasn’t a miracle. It was inevitable. After all, from the beginning, big sis Junko contacted Monaca in order to use Monaca.”

“Use…?” said Komaru

“ At that time, Monaca was still the highest supervisor of the Towa Group’s robotics department. Ah, big brother, sorry about that. You must have been bitter, having your sister so much younger than you be the only one participating.”

Haiji looked at her, angrily

“ And also, sorry to Kotoko. You didn’t want to hear the cruel truth, did you? Big sis Junko only ever really had her eyes on Monaca. The other Warriors of Hope were just extras.”

“D-don’t just say things like that! Big sis...loved us entirely!”

“Love…!? Eh!? Kotoko, what are you saying!? There’s no way someone like you who wasn’t even treated as a human by her own parents would be loved by anyone.”

“Ugh…! Uuu…” Kotoko cried

“That’s enough. Continue.”

“Monaca is sorry. Monaca is understands, so stop, big brother. O-originally, big sis Junko was looking for an enterprise to mass produce. Of course, this was to invest in the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. So, in order to live up to those expectations, Monaca began mass producing Monokumas. Monaca concentrated all of the Harmony Spire Group’s robotics development division’s efforts on it.”

“What was the rest of the Towa family doing? Why did no one stop her?” asked Peko

“ Monaca lied about it to papa and big brother. Monaca told them that Monaca wanted to develop a next-generation multipurpose robot to help with everyday activities and engage in rescue services at disaster sites.”

“An adult shouldn’t have been fooled by such an obvious lie.” 

“Well actually, we turned a blind eye to it. Even though she was a tumor in the family, she was a troublesome one with prodigal intellect. As long as she worked for us, we let her do as she pleased. Neither me nor my old man particularly concerned ourselves. She took advantage of her position and started mass producing Monokuma for her own purposes. At that time, I didn’t know anything about the Monokuma, so I overlooked it like always. ...Well, I did think it had a strange design.” Haiji spoke up

“Thanks to that, big sis Junko was overjoyed. She quickly incorporated them into that incident. That led to the incident itself becoming even bigger and bigger.”

“And that’s when my old man realized what you were doing and tried to stop you, so you threatened him.”

“ She then proposed that to my old man that they start production on weapons. Weapons to oppose the Monokuma…”

“ You mean you created the Monokuma, but then sold weapons to oppose them?”

“They set it up so that as long as the Monokuma raged, the Towa Group could get rich quick.” said Peko

“ Hmph, a dirty apparition’s trick.” said Kotoko

“ I-it wasn’t our fault. We didn’t have any choice… If we defied the despair people, then our involvement with the production of Monokuma would have been exposed to the public. If we did that, the Towa Group would have become enemies of every side. We would have been completely isolated. We’d be ruined.”

“In other words, the Towa Group decided to coexist with that incident. So in the public eye, it skyrocketed its image as being the only corporation fighting against that incident. But behind all that, the exact opposite was happening. Likewise, the Towa Group was only able to create an effective air purifier against the poison gas because they were also the ones who produced the gas. And the reason that Towa City didn’t take any damage from that incident is because it was complicit with the incident. Without knowing any of that, the idiot adults of society put the Towa Group on a pedestal.”

“But don’t act as if it’s entirely Monaca’s fault, okay? By the end, papa was enthusiastic about it too… He wanted to become like big sis Junko’s patron and supported that incident to get money and prestige.”

“The Towa Group was...Junko’s patron?”

“ No matter how badly they’d think of it, I want to stand by the Towa Group.”

“ But things only went so smoothly for a very short time. Just as things were about to get more and more fun, big sis Junko died. She died because of you and your friends, Peko Pekoyama .”

“Huh?” said Komaru

Peko just looked at her

“ And then the Future Foundation rose to prominence, and big sis Junko’s influence declined… So Monaca tried to work hard to rebuild, but… Papa who was essential to the plan said that it was a ‘great opportunity.’ Adults’ speciality is suddenly switching sides. Papa betrayed big sis Junko. He didn’t listen to anything else Monaca said…”

“You wouldn’t forgive that...and sought revenge on the city.” said Haiji

“ You said as much to us as well, didn’t you?” said Kotoko

“ Monaca is very thankful to all the Warriors of Hope. Once Monaca said that adults were dirty apparitions who betrayed our big sis, you went around killing for me right away. Monaca was so happy. Kids really are different from adults. They’re so pure and good.”

Kotoko was stunned

“But the truth is Monaca never really cared about a paradise or revenge. Carrying out big sis’ dying wish is much more important after all. Monaca didn’t want to let Junko Enoshima end.” 

“ So that’s when you got the thought into your head that you’d become the second generation of Junko Enoshima.” said Peko

“ So what exactly did you intend to do in order to become the second generation of Junko Enoshima?” said Haiji

“ Big sis often said that she wanted to dye the world with despair. So if Monaca could do that, then wouldn’t Monaca be a splendid second generation?”

“What do you mean?”

“War.”

“Huh!?”

“Starting a war! What better way to dye the world with despair than to start a huge war?”

“War…? What are you saying?” asked Peko

“So what you’re saying is your speciality is bluffing. Your true scheme was to trick us all?” said Haiji

“Hmmm, if that’s what you think, then why don’t you try destroying that controller? Because that would start a war!”

“W-wait! Why would destroying the controller start a war!?” asked Komaru

Haiji pulled more at Monaca’s hair

“You’re just trying to get her not to destroy the controller by bluffing more, aren’t you?” 

“ Ow, ow...I talked just like you said to, big brother…” 

“ I said to tell the truth! I didn’t saying you could do all this bluffing! Enough of this. We’re done talking. Now, destroy the controller.”

“Huh?”

“ Hey, what’s wrong!? You don’t believe this brat, do you?”

Peko and Komaru remained silent

“W-wait…! I...can’t destroy it yet….!”

“ So basically, you believe this brat’s word over mine?” said Haiji, angrily

“That’s not what I’m saying…”

“W-wait just a minute! Now that you mention it, I remember something?” said Kotoko

“ Huh? Remembered something?” asked Peko

“I remembered that I heard that once before when Monaca and Kurokuma were speaking in private.”

“ Huh? What are you saying now?” asked Haiji

“I had thought that it was simply a joke, but perhaps it was true. If so, then we’re in big trouble.”

“ What are you talking about?” asked Peko

“The Monokuma Heads that the kids are wearing are linked to the Monokuma’s power. They constructed so that if they detect that the Monokuma have stopped moving, they’ll explode.”

“ E-explode!?”

“ Which means that if you destroy the controller and interrupt the Monokuma’s signal… The Monokuma Kids’ heads would explode all at once, and the headless corpses of kids would be everywhere!”

“Oh, come one, an exploding helmet? You expect us to believe that made-up bullshit?” 

“ B-but I really did hear that! Besides, it wouldn’t be beyond her to calmly make that happen. It wouldn’t be beyond the one who betrayed the Warriors of Hope.”

“Y-you’re so mean, Kotoko, treating Monaca like such a bad person. Monaca doesn’t want the controller to be destroyed either, but that sort of lie is too much!”

“Bitch...!”

A rift in the group now, huh? Well if you’re both lying, you need to get your stories straight.”

“N-no! I definitely heard it!”

“We’re done here. Now, destroy that thing.”

“Don’t! You absolutely shouldn’t destroy it!”

Komaru remained silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a Japanese translated script on tumblr, because I want to finish this up, so you might see some errors


	25. Chapter 25

“……………….”

“Hey...why...why won’t you destroy it?” said Haiji

“ Because if I destroy it, the kids might die!” said Komaru

“ That’s just a bluff! Haven’t I been saying that!?”

“ But even if there’s a small chance, I can’t do it! I mean, the kids were made to wear the masks and brainwashed. It’s not like they’re doing this out of their own free will!”

“What do you mean ‘brainwashed?’ You’re saying that now...?”

“Huh?” 

“ You think that passes as an excuse after all this!? Those kids will die to pay for what they’ve done! After everything they’ve done, it’s the obvious punishment!”

Monaca continued watching

“ Are you being serious? Are you so consumed with revenge?” Said Peko

Haiji looked at Peko angrily. Peko was gripping her sword tightly

“Maybe! But after everything we’ve been through…! We’ve been brutalized to the point where no matter how much revenge we take, it won’t be enough! Listen one more time. Listen to the shouts of those who had everything stolen by the brats!”

Outside thousands of Adults continued to chant to destroy the controller

“ The brats killed our comrades and stole everything from us… But you told us to stand up and fight, didn’t you!? Because you said that, we were able to fight like this! If you say you’re our ally, follow through on it! If you’re going to stop halfway, don’t pretend to be our ally!”

“Ugh….ugh….”

“ You...are our hope. Please...don’t betray our feelings… Destroy that controller...and end this nightmare...okay?”

“Ugh….ugh…”

“ Wait just one minute! We’re not going to fall for your tricks!” said Peko

“Tricks...?

“Not you... You! I’m talking to you!”

“ Hm? To Monaca?

“I finally understand what you meant by ‘war.’ You’re trying to start a war between Towa City and the Future Foundation, aren’t you?”

“ ...what?”

“ If it’s true that the kids will explode and that really happens, what do you think would happen if the Future Foundation knew that? First, they would definitely suspect that it was the doing of the remaining adults. And then if found out on top of that that the Towa Group was so deeply involved in production of Monokuma and that incident?”

"Most likely...the Future Foundation would consider the adults of Towa City to be remnants of despair. That’s why the the true Remnants of Despair are here. Not just for the Ultimate Hunt, but to act like they're part of Towa city. If that happens, the Future Foundation would change their attitude, and make to keep the city under control.”

“ That’s your plan, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely correct. Monaca wouldn’t be done with just a war between Towa City and the Future Foundation.:

“Huh?”

“All the Remnants were supposed to watch as the chaos ensued, but they came charging in too early. Monaca tried to hold them all down, until the time was right... until the successor of Junko Enoshima came...”

“A-Are you serious about that!?” asked Komaru

“D-don’t worry...It’s all a bluff anyway. And anyway...even if it were true, you could explain things to the Future Foundation and sort things out, right? If you’re one of them, Peko, you should be able to do that.”

“ Hmm, are you sure about that? Not only does this city have a past of accompliceship with that incident, but they wouldn’t listen to any persuasion. In the first place, it would be completely out of the question with the dead bodies of children littering the whole city. And if Pekoyama tried to persuade them, well...wouldn’t you say anything to save the hostage?”

“You…” Peko said, gripping her sword, tightly

“Child victims are just that severe. See, didn’t Monaca say it from the beginning? Pitiful kids are the strongest!”

“ So that was your intention. In order to create child victims, you’d go so far as to incite the adults to take revenge? You let the adults without kids survive so that taking revenge would be that much easier?” asked Peko

“Of course adults without kids would more willingly take revenge without hesitation, right?” 

“ W-wait...you’re saying that...you specifically selected us...and let us live?” asked Haiji

“ Everything was done in order to get the adults to take revenge. And you used Naegi or that too, didn’t you?”

“Huh?” 

“ Ufu, ufufufufu… puhuhuhhu. Even if you received support from Monaca, your performance was nonetheless magnificent. The form of a normal high school girl, overcoming despair and growing is hope itself. Before long, you’d grown to the point where you thought you wanted to save the city, and became hope for the adults in the secret base.”

“But you see, hope isn’t so good a thing. Sometimes, hope becomes a burden which ends up hurting other people. Just like right now.”

“Th-that…!”

“What did you think would happen if you gave hope to people who had been made to watch a broadcast of their loved ones being dismantled? Did you think they would cheerfully start doing their best to be positive? As if! Those people have evolved into apparitions who live for revenge. Here, listen…”

The adults continued to cheer for blood

“ K-kill them!? Why are they…!? Why!? Why did things turn out like this!?” asked Komaru

“ It’s because you haven’t destroyed that controller in all this time.”

“What?”

“Obviously those people don’t care a bit if we’re going to blow up the kids’ heads. In fact, maybe they’d jump for joy at the thought! After all, those people who have become demons! Of course, all of this is your fault, isn’t it?”

“ M-my fault…?”

“It’s because you stirred up those adults’ hope that they’ve become apparitions like that. So everything, everything, everything is entirely Komaru Naegi’s fault.”

“What are you saying!? It’s not Naegi’s fault. It’s yours! Said Peko

“W-wait…! The things she’s saying are fishy! I mean, if what she’s been saying is true, she should have wanted to destroy the controller earlier! So wouldn’t she have destroyed the controller herself? Wouldn’t that have started the war she wanted?” said Haiji

“ No, I couldn’t do that. That wouldn’t be adequate for the successor Junko Enoshima.”

Monaca then got up

“ She...can stand...?” said Kotoko

“She’s standing? Monaka can stand!?” said Haiji

“ This isn’t the time to talk about that! Uuu...why on earth is this happening to the city, let alone the entire world!?” said Peko

“So how will you do now, Naegi? How will you end it? Will you steal the lives of the children and be a blessing to the adults? Of will you save the kids’ lives? If you do, then the massive killing of adults will continue. Who to kill and who to let live? This is that kind of choice. You can’t save them both. One of them will certainly die. Choose who to kill.” said Monaca

“ugh...ugh…!” said Komaru

“Now, make your last choice! It’s your last choice as Naegi Komaru. Make sure you chose right.”

Komaru looked down at the controller

“ I-I can’t do it. I can’t destroy it. If I do that, then…”

“ No, you’ll destroy that controller. Monaka knows it.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll destroy the controller soon. And then the kids’ heads will blow sky high! And then a war will start! And a spectacular successor will be born from a new symbol of despair!”

“ What are you talking about!? Don’t just say these things!” said Peko

“Either way, I’ll absolutely never recognize you as the second generation. You’ll never be a vessel for big sis Junko’s successor!” said Kotoko

“Hey, Kotoko, when did Monaca say that Monaca would be the one becoming the successor?” said Monaca

“ ...huh?”

“Monaca is not the one who will become the successor to Junko Enoshima. That would be Komaru Naegi.”  
“Huh?”

“Paint the world in despair” was big sis Junko’s favorite phrase, right? So wouldn’t it be more despair-inducing if an Ordinary girl, who became a symbol of Hope, to become the successor rather than Monaca? It has to be you who slaughters all those children!”

“ Wh-what are you saying?”

“Don’t worry. It’s not hard. You’ll simply destroy the controller. When you do that, it’s been arranged for that moment to be recorded, and the footage sent to the Future Foundation. With a video message from Monaca as a bonus. Monaca declared in advance that Komaru Naegi would be succeeding Enoshima Junko as her second generation!”

“ What is this…? Why is this happening...to me?”

“Don’t let yourself be fooled! She’s just trying to get you to not destroy the controller!” said Haiji

“Puhuhuhuhu, big brother, you’ve been saying the same thing this whole time. Adults don’t advance or evolve at all.”

“ You shitty little brat…! Enough! Give me the controller. I’ll destroy it by my own hand.”

“I keep saying, if you do that then the kids will die!”

“Then what should we do!? How should we end this atrocity!? What about the regrets of those who have been killed!? Who do we take revenge on!?”

“Don’t just get her involved in your revenge! Naegi is irrelevant!” said Peko

“Indeed! There is no need to kill them! She doesn’t have any reason to lend a hand to that kind of revenge!” said Kotoko

“No need...No reason...No relevance. That’s the difference between big brother who wants to destroy it and Komaru who hesitates. Of course, Monaca understands that. That’s what Monaca counted on. Monaca counted on your collaborating with their revenge. Using your mother and father.”

“ Huh?:

“Wh-what…? My revenge…?”

“Hey, do you have to pee first? Have you prepared the hateful words and curses you’ll pour over Monaca? Are you ready to lose yourself in desperation as you succumb to overwhelming vengeful destructive urges? If so, I’ll show you!”

Two Monokuma kids showed up with a tv and a video played of two dead bodies

“ Upu...upupupupu…”

“After all this time, you’re still proud of killing adults? Just how messed up are you…!?” said Haiji

Komaru just fell to the ground, in shock

“ Surely they used their last strength to write a message, but had no energy left, and it got pressed under her skirt when she collapsed. And it seems the words transferred to the skirt.”

“Komaru…? Makoto…?”

“Upupupupu! You noticed? How lovely, leaving the names of their children while on the brink of death. I’m jealous of your wonderful parents. Isn’t it nice? Familial love? It’s quite-”

Before she Monaca can finish, Peko interrupted her.

“Komaru!”

Before Komaru even knew, Pekoyama was hugging her

“Komaru...Out of all the people in this room...you know I’m the only one who knows your pain...you know...I was in this same situation......I don’t want you to end up like me...” Peko said, with a emotion that Komaru never saw in her.

“P-Peko….”

“You need to push forward and live...live for your brother...I know he’s waiting for you outside of this city waiting for you….”

“Oh, on the contrary, Miss Pekoyama.” said Monaca

“Huh?”

“I had a special gift, In case this happened…”

Monaca pulled out a disc and inserted into the TV. It flashed red

It showed a boy. A boy that was impaled with dozens of spears. 

“Makato…” said a shocked Komaru

“Puhuhuhu. Not only is big sis parents are dead, her brother also! She is the last Naegi alive! Doesn’t that fill you despair?”

Komaru didn’t say anything. Her eyes began to tear up, as sadness filled it. But there was something else then sadness.

Despair.

An overwhelming feeling of despair. As despair filled Komaru’s heart, something else broke. Her mind.

Peko quickly grabbed the controller from Komaru and stood up, hugging the controller.

“What are you doing Pekoyama? Hand it over!” said Haiji

“No! I have to protect this controller in Komaru’s place!” said Peko

“What are you talking about!? You don’t know what she wanted to do!”

“No, I’m doing what’s right!”

“I’d heard you were the type to butt in. Somehow or other, it seems that the information I received from Banker and Touko was spot on, but... what about this? It’s the key to the room where the Future Foundation’s Nagito Komaeda is being imprisoned. How about you trade me that controller for it? If you do that, you can go back home together with all your friends in no time.

“You’re saying I have to choose between Komaru and my friends?

“ Now it’s Pekoyama turn to make a choice!

“I’m...not choosing!”

“So you don’t want Nagito Komaeda?”

No...he’s a friend too? I’m not making a choice like that! I’m not going to choose one and leave the other behind! Both are precious to me! So... I’ll absolutely protect them both!

“ What…? That’s no good at all.”

“Shut up and hand over that controller!! I’ll destroy it myself!” said Haiji, who tackled her, and had his hand over her neck 

“ I’ll never hand it over….”

“ Do you want to be in even more pain than this!?”

“Pain? This is nothing. I’ve lost my young master a long time ago, and made a mission for myself to be the sword for my friends!” Said Peko 

“The hell are you talking about! This is the only thing we have to do to stop the rampage and end this nightmare!!”

“ No! There will be no such misconduct! I’m not letting go!” said Kotoko, who jumped on Haiji

“Get off me!”

Peko then grabbed her sword, but at the cost of letting go of the controller, which landed in front of Komaru.

After Haiji finally got Kotoko off her, only to have his broken right arm cutted off by Pekoyama’s swords.

“Grrah, You Bitch!” Haiji yelled, as he gripped the stump of his once right arm

“Ow, that looks like it hurt, big brother! But Naegi will become the the successor-”

“No. I won’t become the successor of Junko Enoshima…”

“Hmm?” said Monaca

“Huh?” said Peko

“Huh? Said Haiji

“Huh?” said Kotoko

“Instead...why don’t I... be… ME!!!” said Komaru

She raised her head, revealing the Despair swirling in her eyes!

“This despair...I finally get what those remnants were speaking of! I see what they see! This despair is... AMAZING!!!”

“N-Naegi?” said Peko

“Hmm, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this? Monaca is confused…”

“IT’S OKAY MONACA, I’M TAKING CONTROL!”

Outside, Big Bang Monokuma was walking towards them.

“My, my, what are you doing? ...what?”

“Why...is it moving?

“ Monaka doesn’t know. The only ones who can control the Big Bang Monokuma are big brother and papa. I programmed that into it myself.”

“ So then why?”

“Oh, my ride's here!” said Komaru

Peko, Kotoko and Haiji got out of the way

“I know this feeling… Ah! Could it be!? 

After saying that a large arm came crashing through, as concrete fell upon Monaca. The palm of big bang Monokuma opened for Komaru

“Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman!”

“Naegi!” screamed Peko

It was to late. Komaru was lifted out from the roof.

Peko need to get up there, but how?

“H-Here, take it!” said Kotoko, who handed Peko a grappling gun

“Thank you.”

She shot it at the ear of Big Bang Monokuma, and with such speed, she made it up. She began to cut into the head and entered. Komaru was waiting for her

“Ohh, Pekoyama came for me! How kind!”

Peko got up, but was knocked down by something. It was Shirokuma head.

“You…” Peko said glaring daggers at him

“Wait! I-”

Before he could finish, Peko threw him out of the hole she made. 

“Aww, we could’ve all had fun!” Komaru said

“Nae-Komaru, Stop!” 

“I can’t stop...this Despair...is so exciting!”

Big Bang hitted a building sending Komaru and Peko falling on the ground. More Monokuma’s came through the hole

In front of Peko, was Komaru’s gun and her sword. What will she choose. Will she find Hope in her choices, or Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fanfic was a canon game(not the real one) I would've given three choices, with three endings, just heads up


	26. Ending A Despair: Killer to the end

Pekoyama picked up her sword and stood up. She took an offensive stance.

“Oh! Look at you, Peko! Whatcha doing? You’re going to kill me? You’re friend?” said Komaru

“I’m sorry, Komaru. But….I must do everything to prevent war!” said Peko

“Kill her!!” said Komaru

The monokumas pounced at Peko, but she swiftly destroyed them all. She continued to slash and destroy, until she made it to Komaru

She took a step back and with her sword, stabbed Komaru in the abdomen, impaling her to the controls.

“You….”

The controls began to spark and malfunction, from the outside, Big Bang Monokuma came crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dust and Debris was everywhere. From the inside of Big Bang Monokuma head, Peko had her hands gripped on the sword that was impaled through Komaru.

“Ugh...Ugh…” 

“P-Peko…” said Komaru

She cough out blood.

“K-Komaru...I’m sorry” Peko said as tears began to form in both eyes

“Mom...Dad...Makoto...I’ve missed…..you….all” said Komaru, before her eyes closed one last time.

Tears fell down upon Komaru lifeless body. 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” cried Peko

Peko only felt this pain once, in her lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The steel door began to open, and inside the room was Nagito Komaeda. In front of him, was Peko Pekoyama

“So...Peko Pekoyama came all the way for scum like me. And I thought my luck ran out.”

“Let’s go.” she said coldly

“My, I only saw this Peko Pekoyama once.”

She could only glare at him.

“Don’t lose Hope, Peko. Use this as a stepping stone to Hope!”

She continued to be silent, as they began to walk away from the cell

“Hey...what happened to your sword?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of the destroyed Big Bang Monokuma. A sword was stabbed in from of the head, with an Megaphone gun near it.

Peko Pekoyama left something behind in Towa City. She didn’t want to see the reminder of her failures, but she will always remember, deep down, she’s always will be a killer


	27. Ending B Hope: World Ender

Pekoyama picked up Komaru’s old Megaphone and stood up. She took aim.

“Oh, Peko Pekoyama, that was so unexpected! But do you even know how to use it?” teased Komaru

“I know how to use this. I won’t kill you...But I’ll stop you at any cost!”

“Kill her!!” said Komaru

The monokumas pounced at Peko, but she destroyed them all. She continued to shoot and destroy, until she made it to Komaru

“You know that won’t work on me!”

“True, but I I’m not aiming at you!”

She shot the controls, short circuiting it

“Welp, looks like we’re going to crash.

The controls began to spark and malfunction, from the outside, Big Bang Monokuma came crashing down.

Big Bang Monokuma came crashing down

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dust and Debris was everywhere. From the inside of Big Bang Monokuma head, Peko was waking up.

“Komaru!”

She looked around and saw Komaru. She crawled towards her.

“Komaru…”

She checked a pulse, and sighed with relief. But then she heard laughter  
“Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha.” 

It was coming from Komaru, as her eyes showed those same despair induced eyes.

Her laughter echoed through the debris and dust

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is she going to be fine in there?” asked Peko

“Yes, Peko. Your friend will be fine with others.” said Nagito 

“It’s going to be alright, Matsuda and Gekkogahara, designed this program to help this group.Have Hope.” said Chiaki

“Hope.”

She looked back at her sleeping friend inside the pod. She then looked at the other pods. The World Ender was a program to help. Wonder what and who she’ll see, and maybe all of the Remnants, even Komaru, will find Hope.


	28. Ending C Future: The Happy Ending

Peko stood up, nothing in her hands.

“Eh, Pekoyama you didn’t chose? Oh, that’s lame!”

“Komaru, listen to me.”

She reached inside her vest, and pulled out a letter.

“Oh, you’re going to read me to death?”

“Listen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Peko,  
I’m Sorry for being so stupid. If you are reading this, they found me out and I died during the trial. Funny, this kinda of my prefered outcome. I never meant to put you harm's way, and I know you’ve wanted yourself to do it for me, but I didn’t want you to. I wanted you to live. I wanted you to live your life, when I’m gone, and I still do. I want you to move on and live. Ever since we were kids, I never wanted sword or a shield, I just need you. So remember, live on  
\- Fuyuhiko  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I have felt an emptiness in me ever since he died….but….I’ve still have to fulfill his last wish! I know what you’re feeling… and you’re not alone. So please, for you parents... for your brother...live on!” Peko said with tears in her eyes.

Komaru only looked down, until tears began to land on the floors.

“Ugh...ugh...Peko...ugh…”

 

Komaru ran towards Peko, and hugged her. Komaru looked up, there was no despair in her eyes

“T-Thank you, Peko” 

Peko could only hugged back.

However the Monokumas outside didn’t care, and pounced on them.

“Peko!” said Komaru, picking up her gun and knocking all the monokumas out.

“We have to stop this machine. Use your gun.” said Peko

“Okay!”

She took aim, but everything was shaking and crashing

“I-I can’t do this alone!”

“I got you!”

Peko held the gun and Komaru pulled the trigger, and aimed at the controls. Everything began to shutdown, as Big Bang Monokuma came crashing down

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Peko! Are you okay!”

“I’m fine.”

Komaru pulled Peko up, and looked around.

“We did it.” said Komaru

“Yeah, we did it.” said Peko

“What now, Peko.” asked Komaru

“We go back…”

They both began to walk back to the the HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like an Ex machina, but...hey happy ending


	29. Epilogue

Peko and Komaru walked inside the HQ back, to Monaca 

However they ran into Haiji, who just stared at them

“Mister Haiji, are you okay?” asked Komaru

“……. Hope...? Despair…? Where are...those things…?”

He just walked away. They entered the room where Monaca is

“ With this, it’s really over.” said Peko

“I-it’s not over...Nothing is over… All you’ve done is...postpone the conclusion. The kids are still brainwashed, and the adults still want revenge… No, now the adults are even angrier, seeing their hope be destroyed like that. So nothing is over! This isn’t a happy or bad end! There’s no hope or despair! Nothing has changed from the beginning!” said Monaca

They both walked over to Monaca

Komaru was silent

“Are you going to kill Monaca and take your meager revenge? That’s fine. If it has to be done, then being killed by a normal teenage girl is despair-inducing enough an end.”

“Give me the key to Nagito Komaeda room.” said Komaru

“...eh?”

“Hand it over.”

“Well, I suppose this is a compromise. If we don’t have a hostage, the Future Foundation will come to this city. And when that happens, the remnants of despair will also gather here… It’s far off from what Monaca had planned, but it looks like a war of some scope will occur regardless. Monaca will compromise. Monaca will also become an adult.”

They just looked at 

“ Though you two don’t think much of that. As long as you two get your happy ending, the city and the world are inconsequential… You won’t even let Monaca taste despair!”

“Hmph, stop your grumbling. We’re going, Komaru.” said Peko

“Monaca’s miscalculation...was overestimating you. But it wasn’t just you. We both aimed too high. Monaca tried to be like big sis Junko, and you tried to be like a savior… But in the end, neither of us had the ability.”

“There’s no way I could be a savior. After all, I’m not a prodigy. I am me. “ 

“What are they saying? It’s over? Don’t mess around…! This ending without any hope or despair… Monaka won’t let...this kind of end… ….!?”

They left her there, but instead of crying, she just laughed, as everything collapsed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ What was that?” asked Komaru

“There’s nothing we can do about it, so don’t pay any mind. More importantly, we have to save Nagito Komaeda and get out of here, now.”

“What’s wrong? 

“Um...I never did tell you, did I? What I intend to do to save the kids and adults.”

“We can decide that later, once we’ve left the city and can talk with Future Foundation…”

“……. Um...Pekoyama, I… I’m going to stay in this city.

“……What?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monaca woke up, being carried by familiar face

“ Wakey, Wakey, Monaca!” said Genocider Syo

“Indeed, you have quite the luck.” said Banker

“ Why?”

“ We’ve changed my mind, and decided to stay in the city a bit longer. I’d worked so hard already, so I thought I’d see it through to the end.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“ Oh, you mean why did we save you? Because we want to play this out, I’ve seen your plans when we go ourselves captured, and I see potential.”

“ Are you saying you got captured on purpose?”

“But you aren’t done yet. After all, nothing’s changed from the beginning. You, who worked so hard for a plan that failed and tasted deep despair, should be able to do that.”

“Either is fine by me. More importantly, would you like to really become the successor this time? If that’s your intention, we’ll cooperate. Though, that’s only if you’ll excuse me for some time. We have somewhere can go after this.”

“ Cooperate…?”

“We’ll teach you. You’ll be even more like the real thing than the original. A true likeness of her. A queen, who deserves everything.

“I…. like that.”

“Checkmate.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“What are you saying!? Even though you were always wanting needing to go home?”

 

“...why? Why are you saying this? is it because you feel responsible for stirring up the adults’ vengeance? But that’s not your fault. You don’t have to feel regret.” said Peko

“ No, because I’m doing this for myself. There was one thing, Monaca was right about. ‘I’m the last Naegi alive’. She’s right, I have no point on making it out.”

“Well why do you want it? Didn’t you want to leave this dangerous city and go back to living in peace and normality?"

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“You’re not falling into desperation again, are you?”

KOMARU: O-of course not. I’ve heard enough sad letters.”

“Are you sure”

“ It was back when I said that I wanted to protect them both. All of my scared and lost feelings up until that point suddenly flew off somewhere. Even though I was standing in front of such a large enemy, somehow I started feeling brave. Maybe, that’s what I’m supposed to do, and now I have the self-confidence to do it. But if I leave this city with you and Nagito, then what do you think will happen? What if the Future Foundation came here to suppress the riots and found out about the city’s past? With that as motivation, the remnants of despair would gather here too, wouldn’t they? If that happens, it could end up like a war. Just like that kid said earlier.”

“ So, are you saying you’ll become this city’s hostage in Nagito Komaeda place?”

“……….. Up until now, I’ve only been relying on you, and have barely made any decisions on my own. It was like that before I met you too. So I thought I would simply give up. But the decision to protect them both was one I made entirely on my own. Of course it’s scary, so it makes me uneasy, but more than that, I know that it’s something I decided myself. So I don’t want to give up to the very end. I really want to protect them both to the very end.”

 

“ A-anyway, I’ll be okay. This is far preferable to my confined life anyway… So don’t worry about me, and go back with Nagito. You two are the only ones who can persuade the Future Foundation, so tell them not to interfere with this city for a while.”

Peko was just surprised by her

" S-so don’t be so mad…

"I’m not mad, I’m staying in this city.”

“Eh? You don’t have to…”

“ You say only you’re staying, but there’s no way I’m going back without you. After all, I decided that I would be with you…”

“Peko

“ I’ll stay here with you. I’ve decided this one my own, so don’t complain.”

“But you’ve been saying that you want to go back to your friends…”

“Hmph, there’s no need to worry about that. My relationship with my friends won’t change.”

“ Yeah, that’s right.” said a voice

They opened the door to see Nagito Komaeda sitting with a collar on

“Why hello, Peko and Komaru Naegi”


	30. Last Message

Sometime in the future

“ I’ve been waiting to hear from you. First of all, I’m relieved that you’re safe.” said Chiaki on the phone

“I’m fine”

“Have you already left Towa City? Since your communication got through, you have, haven’t you?”

“ Yeah, I used the tunnel at the shrine. I brought the remaining persons of interest as well. It’s thanks to our friend, we were able to find the stepping stones to Hope. I’ll let you meet up with them later. They’re exceptionally talented, and filled with Hope.”

“For now, can you tell me your precise location? I’ll send a rescue team after you right away.”

“ Before that, I have something to tell you.”

“What the matter” asked Chiaki

“Komaru Naegi and Peko Pekoyama aren't here.

“Are they okay?”

“She’ll explain herself.”

“Herself?”

“She left a message with me. It’s on a recording device, so it might be hard to see, but bear with me.”

Umm...is Chiaki watching? Sorry for making you worry right to the end. I have several things I want to say, but… First, I’ll explain why I’m not there.

 

“So you see, I didn’t decide to stay behind because I have a new mission. I have to protect Komaru Naegi. So I have to stay in Towa City. I just wanted to thank you again for you and the others done for me in Hope’s Peak. Until we meet again.

“So that’s how it is. Peko Pekoyama found a new stepping stone to Hope”

“You can say that. I’m very surprised.”

“ Hey, Chiaki, you understand, right? We have to end this despair at once, and then go get them. We can’t let down their Hope.”

“ Yes, you’re right. Nagito, I’ve decided. If this situation ever occurs again…even if there might be so dangerous a trap… I’m going in there myself. I’ll go there so I can end it with my own hands.”

“ What you just said reminds me of someone, familiar.”

Chiaki just laugh

“Hope is a beautiful thing...isn’t it? I’ll come back to you guys later. At least, Peko found some Peace.”

“Yeah, Peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, I might go back to edit. But it's been fun, and I can't wait to work in future. Thank you all

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA, IT IS OWNED BY Spike Chunsoft, Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, Spike)


End file.
